It's A Small World After All
by Kate-Emma
Summary: It's 2011 and Bomber has escaped to Sydney, running from a tragedy that threatened to drag her down with it, but when someone from her past returns she's forced to realise she can't run anymore... Bomber/Spider
1. It's A Small World After All

**It's A Small World After All**

It's 2011. The Hammersley has long gone and Bomber has escaped to Sydney to evade her past. Finding a new home on the HMAS Parramatta, she settles in and prepares to live again. That is, until someone from her past returns. It's Spider.

Why is he here now? What can he teach her that will help her move on? And what is she running from in the first place? Has it got anything to do with Spider?

Sea Patrol  
Bomber/Spider


	2. A Beachcomber's Nightmare

Chapter One;  
A Beachcombers Nightmare

William James Webb was tall. Too tall. His toes, now frostbitten from the stinging winter cold, stuck out from under the covers. As he awoke from his pleasant slumber and dreams, all the while with the distinct feeling he'd dreamt something great, he couldn't feel his feet. Not a good sign. Pushing the covers back he checked they were still there. His inventory for the day always started this way:  
Toes not frostbitten, check.  
Sunshine, check.  
The distinct sound of seagulls, check.  
Hey, it was going to be a good day!  
Shoving himself out of bed he pushed himself towards the bathroom, the last of his dream hanging around him still. It was weird, but the sea outside seemed to be a strange and constant reminder of that dream, and he had the feeling he wouldn't simply lose it by going down to the beach and soaking up the sunshine like he did every other day he had off. The sea was still calling him, he'd never lose that, but amongst it was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. A voice that had once cut through him like ice, now warmed his soul, and rearranged the beat of his heart like a good bass beat. He turned the hot water down a little in an attempt to shake it out of his mind, but when it didn't go and he started to feel he was under threat of hyperthermia, he got out of the shower. Beach, sun, mates. Get her voice out of his head.

Down here the sea was much choppier than the usual still waters that they'd get in the north, and Rebecca Jane Brown had already managed to hit her head on her top bunk many times while sitting there. So, having given up working on her bed, she'd decided it was time to utilise her desk. With one big movement of her arm, and a box underneath, she pushed all the piles of crap sitting on it (mainly clothes) into the box and dumped it on the bed. She'd work on it later. There was paperwork to do now. Lots of it. One of the joys of ranking up. More paperwork, more responsibility, more idiot Seamen who wanted you to take the blame for everything they stuffed up.  
There were two in particular that made her cringe but also shake her head at the same time. Seamen Ryan 'Dishpig' Entwhistle and Emily 'Dee' Wong made life hard for her with their constant bickering and fighting. And while Ryan was an awesome cook and a real help in her galley, and Emily their Cryptologic Systems Sailor, their feud made them almost unbearable. It didn't help that they were on her boarding party. She wanted to chuck them off the RHIBs most times, but her senior Petty Officer Gregory 'Jack' Sprat said that wouldn't be her best move if she was looking for that Petty Officer position. Not that she would, but she'd threatened them with it at least once.  
She actually liked watching them fight, like watching a train wreck, as twisted as that was. They reminded her a little of someone a long time ago. Someone that, since her ship the HMAS Parramatta had acquired these waring recruits, had been on her mind more and more.

"Will!" A voice called from the water's edge. William glanced down from the horizon to see two blokes waving to him from the beach. So, walking across the path and down the stairs, Will stepped out onto the sand. He gave them a grin and, throwing down his towel and thongs lazily, walked up to them. The two blokes were a lot more tanned than he, professional beachcombers they called themselves but really they were lazy surfer types who had managed to find working girlfriends and could spend all day on the beach. Will called them lucky. But then he had the best job in the world, even if his current position was as dull as could be, and wouldn't change it for anything.  
"Where were you two yesterday? I was down here with Rache." Will asked, glancing more so at the taller one.  
He grinned. "Down here with Rachel eh? Maybe good we weren't here." He joked, giving Will a pair of raised eyebrows.  
Will frowned at him. "Phil, you know it's not like that."  
The shorter one snorted. "Not according to her. Thinks she's got you in for the long haul."  
Will glanced at him. "I only have shore posting for another three weeks and then I'm off, back to the seas with my Leading Seaman position. What will she do then Tom?"  
Tom shrugged. "Not my problem mate, she's only my sister."  
Will frowned again. "Nice family dynamics." He commented. Tom snorted again, a common reaction for Tom who had failed Year 9 English and spoke about as well as a foreigner. But most people passed him off as a dumb beachie. He'd been a Clovelly local his entire life. Phil, himself a Tamarama local, was a little more educated but nonetheless about as witty as a Charlie Brown comic. Together they had only half the brain cells of Tom's twin sister Rachel who was studying at Sydney University to be a Veterinarian. Will only knew them through her and only knew her through luck. She was a good friend, but nothing else, and he thought she'd known that. He looked at the ground, a little confused, but then passed it off as a Tom comment and not worth the words he used to say it. Granted, Rachel was brilliant and gorgeous. She was 5'9, blonde and a little geeky with glasses, but sweet and beachy. She could surf substantially better than Will could. She'd also been the one to call him Will the first time, saying that his usual nickname of Billy may have worked in the 'burbs or the bush, but on the beach it would get you nowhere. Of course, everyone just called her Rache.  
Will cast Rachel from his mind. Maybe he'd say something to her, cos he was back to work tomorrow and may not see her until his next break. She worked odd hours, seeing as she was at uni all day, and he was at base all day most days. He didn't want to go back to sea with Rachel thinking he'd run off and rejected her. He valued their friendship. Plus there was another girl on his mind right now. A little shorter than Rachel and a brunette. But unlike Rachel she had no reason to be there. Why, all of a sudden, could he think of nothing else but her?

"What's the date?" Ryan asked, glancing up at Rebecca as she stirred a stew.  
Rebecca laughed. "You don't know what day it is?"  
Ryan frowned at her. "I know what day it is, it's Thursday. I mean the date."  
Rebecca shook her head. "June 17th 2011." She added the year for good measure.  
He rolled his eyes. "Thanks Bomber." He returned with a condescending tone. "So helpful."  
Bomber laughed. "You got the date. Just had to make sure you knew what year it was, seeing as you're so lost." She smirked. "Oh, by the way, this is the galley on the HMAS Parramatta. ANZAC class, based out of Sydney."  
Ryan growled at her. "Now you're just taking the mickey."  
Bomber grinned. "Dishpig, all I do is take the mickey." He frowned at her again and she smiled. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Oh, just my parents 15th wedding anniversary is coming up." Bomber knew she must've looked surprised because he continued. "Shut up, I only remember cos it's a milestone."  
Bomber shook her head. "I'm not having a go. It's pleasant surprise. That's really nice Dishpig. Are you getting them anything?"  
Dishpig visibly relaxed, looking about ready to jump at her if she said anything nasty. "I don't know yet. We'll have to see next shore leave."  
Bomber smiled as she thought about shore leave. "Oh five weeks. How nice is that?" She glanced at him. "Why do you think we're off for five weeks? I mean, I've never had shore leave that long before. They're saying repairs but I don't buy it. Personally I think they're pulling in new sailors. If my position is in jeopardy and no one has told me I will hurt someone." Bomber thought aloud.  
Dishpig glanced at her. "They can't move you. You make this ship Bomber."  
Bomber laughed. "Nice. Now I feel like a 24-year-old Navy warship." Dishpig shrugged. She growled at him and he smiled. "No, seriously. I know we stuffed up that deal with the pirates last month but you don't think they've planned an overhaul? No one's saying anything, but they aren't likely to tell us anything, are they?"  
Dishpig frowned at her. "They're a lot less likely to tell me miss Leading Seaman Brown. I'm just Dishpig the Seaman."  
Bomber nodded. "True. Still, would be nice to know if we'd have some new people to deal with. With this my third ship in so many years I'm rather sick of meeting new people. I'd give anything to be back to stability."  
Dishpig grinned. "Oh god, you're not gonna start on the famous Hammersley again are you?. Ship's gone, let it go Bomber."  
Bomber sighed, lost in thoughts. "Yeah, one day." She awoke and glared at him. "I thought you were peeling potatoes?" She motioned to the small mountain of unpeeled potatoes sitting beside him on the bench top. He grinned and got back to work. Bomber went back to her memories.

**A/N; **Hope you enjoy this. A little look at what could happen in the future, particularly if the Hammersley were lost. More about the Hammersley later, but for now revel in the awesome sexiness of the Parramatta. She's gorgeous. Hence why she was in Pieces and Chances. I just can't leave her out of anything…


	3. Pirates of Parramatta

Chapter Two;  
Pirates of Parramatta

"Oi, Butthead, get off the stairs!" Bomber called as her fellow Leading Seaman, August 'Sparks' Thomas, stood on the stairs clogging up the room. They were about five minutes from shore and Bomber was eager to find out what was going on with the early and long call back to port in Sydney. This meant getting home to her housemate and fellow sailor Josh Riley, an Able Seaman who worked at base. She hoped he'd heard something and would be able to give her a hint. But her thoughts about abusing information out of Josh were waylaid when she saw August's face. He looked a broken man.  
Bomber stopped. She didn't talk to August much, he was the electrical technician of the ship and a bit of a loner, but she knew him enough to worry about him. August hadn't been in a great mood since the pirate incident, it had been his boarding party that had blundered into the fray, but this seemed more than usual. "Hey, Sparks, you alright?" She asked, touching his arm as an indication of concern. He looked up, seemingly just noticing her there.  
"Oh, Bomber, sorry I was miles away." He gave her a meek smile and continued down the stairs. Bomber turned and followed him.  
"Sparks, you sure you're okay? What's going on?"  
August stopped. "It's nothing Bomber just…" He stopped with a sigh. "The reason for the long shore leave? They're holding an enquiry into the pirate incident."  
Bomber gaped. "What? Why? Nothing happened it was just a god awful mistake."  
August shook his head. "You weren't there Bomb, we stuffed up. Bad radio transmissions or whatever can be blamed, but in the end we didn't pay attention to what we knew we needed to do. We killed those people."  
Bomber sighed. "They'll figure out what happened, you'll get off."  
August shrugged. "Maybe." He frowned at her. "Don't tell anyone about the inquiry, only those involved are supposed to know." Bomber nodded. "Thanks Bomb." He touched her arm and then walked away. Bomber sighed and headed back to her room to grab her things.

***

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.  
Will sighed. Rachel wasn't answering her phone. After eight rings it went to message bank.  
"Hey this is Rachel. I can't answer your call at the moment, so leave a message after the beep." Her voice said through the phone. Rachel wasn't the type to leave a comic answer message like Spider had. At the moment his answering machine and message bank played the Crazy Frog ringtone to unsuspecting callers. The funniest bit was the shocked pause after the beep he'd get from them. Maybe he was simple, but it never got old. He didn't leave a message on Rachel's phone; he'd call her later.  
It was a little after 4pm as Spider sat in the Royal Botanical Gardens twiddling his thumbs and staring at the big Navy ships in the harbour. His eyes were now trained on the HMAS Parramatta as she pulled in. He often did this on days and weeks he had off. He'd travel by bus down to Town Hall and walk the rest of the way to the harbour and just watch the ships come in. Most days he'd think of work, or what he'd finally get to stop missing out on when he got back on a ship, but today his mind was somewhere else. On something else. Correction, on someone else.  
How Bomber had managed to get back into his head he couldn't recall, but since those dreams had started she'd been everywhere. Twice now he thought he'd seen her in the city, catching a bus at Central and shopping at Pitt Street Mall. But he soon put it off as just mind games. The last time he'd seen her was the day he'd left HMAS Cairns for the last time. Life had been so full of hope back then, full of what was to come, but only half of these seemed to have come true. Sure he'd finally ranked up to the point of newly-promoted Leading Seaman, and he'd fulfilled his mother's wish of moving to and living in Sydney where he could be closer to his cousins and sister, but there was one thing that had gone wrong when he'd left Cairns, and it was all because of her. And now, here she was, haunting him in sleep and in his waking moments. He resigned himself as mad, she was a part of his past, but now he wondered where she was. On a ship? Had she stayed in the north? Had she finished her compulsory years and gone home to Mount Isa to be with her sister? Maybe she'd met someone and moved away altogether? Maybe she'd come to Sydney too? Maybe she'd been affected by the disaster of the Hammersley and left everything and everyone behind? But then Spider knew she would be strong and never let anyone down. In his heart he knew she was still in the Navy, somewhere, he just wished he knew where.  
He shook the thought of her out of his head. There had been a reason he'd given up on her in the first place and he remembered it then. Cold spread through in a way that nothing else could, and he thought it was her, but then he noticed the sun had gone behind a cloud and chuckled. Spider, dramatic as usual. Then his phone rang.  
It was Rachel.  
"Hey, where've you been? I've been trying to call you for a few days." Spider said as he picked up.  
Rachel just laughed. "You sound worried about me Will." He started to say something as he remembered what Tom had said but she cut him off. "The girls and I headed down to Cronulla. I'd have asked you to come but I know you have work. Are you at work now?"  
Spider frowned. Typical Rachel, pack up and run off without telling anyone. "No, day off."  
Rachel laughed. "You work less than your average uni student."  
Spider smiled. "Yeah." He frowned again. "Look, I didn't realise they didn't have phone coverage in Cronulla."  
Rachel giggled. "Sorry, I turned my phone off. If I knew you were going to call me every five minutes like a crazed stalker I'd have left it off. I have 33 missed calls from you. Eager much?"  
Spider got serious. "Look, I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, but do you think there's something, I don't know, going on between us?"  
Rachel laughed again. "You mean aside from the crazy calls?" She moved away from the phone. "33, yeah I'm serious." She laughed again then came back to the phone. "Sorry, the girls think it's hilarious. Their boyfriends didn't call them once."  
Spider's guts twisted. Boyfriend? Uh… "Uh, Rache, I mean it. Do you? Cos Tom said you thought I was in for the long haul, and it's not that I don't like you, just as a friend, and the Navy I mean…" His twist of words failed when Rachel laughed.  
"Eloquence isn't your strong point is it Will?" She sighed dramatically. "Look, we're friends yeah. Ignore Tom, my brother is an idiot. I know about the Navy and everything but that isn't the issue. Fact is, you just aren't my type."  
Spider was about to say something, but he just gaped then forced out a response. "Not your type?"  
Rachel laughed again. "Don't be offended, I'm sure you're somebody's type." He heard the phone rattle and then Rachel's friend Lucy spoke into the phone. "If she doesn't want you Will, you know where I live." She said with a laugh. The other girls in the car laughed too. Rachel returned the phone to her ear. "Interested in that offer?" She teased.  
"How drunk do you think I am?" He teased back. He heard Rachel relay the message to Lucy who hissed and laughed at him at the same time. He grinned, thankful that he and Rachel were good. He could go back to work now with one less thing on his mind. Already now he'd been chastised three times for not having his mind on the job and he'd only been back four days. "Look, Rache, I'll let you go. I'll see you when you get back alright?"  
Rachel's smile was evident in her voice. "Okay Will, I'll be back Tuesday at the latest. Try not to call me to much." She laughed and then said her goodbyes and hung up. Spider slipped his phone back into his pocket with a smile then made for the Opera House. He wondered if there were any foreign girls who needed someone to take photos of them with the big cultural icon.

"You haven't asked me yet." Josh said mysteriously, leaning over the back of the couch as Bomber sat reading. She hit him with the book and his face disappeared from the corner of her eye. He walked around to the couch, rubbing his head. "Don't you want to know what I know?"  
Bomber glanced up at him. "I already know how cars work and I'm not too interested in the 50 reasons why boobs are God's most amazing invention." She gave him a smile.  
"Facetious, nice. No, I mean the infamous 'Pirates of Parramatta'." He raised his eyebrows with humour. It did make Bomber smile, but more at him, because every time he raised them his hairline receded and he looked like his father.  
"The 'Pirates of Parramatta'? Who thought that one up?" She shook her head. "You have too much time at base."  
"Clancy, one of the Petty Officers. No, seriously, I don't know much but…"  
Bomber cut him off. "I'm so glad you finally realised that." She said with a smirk, looking back at her book.  
Josh sighed, giving up. "Alright, so clearly you know something that I don't." He caught himself before Bomber could make an easy joke. "So, anyway, what do pirates look like?"  
Bomber glanced at him. "Clearly they aren't covering enough in Recruit school anymore." Josh pouted. Bomber continued. "Big ship, wooden leg, parrot, cue suss facial expressions." She laughed. "What do you think? They look like normal people."  
"Except they board other people's boats and take their stuff." He nodded like he finally understood. Bomber just rolled her eyes and looked back at her book. "So did you see them, you know, before their ship blew up?"  
Bomber glanced at him. She fell serious. "Yeah. They were in a cruiser, looked pretty simple."  
Josh frowned. "What happened? What's the whole story?"  
Bomber put down her book. "After we got the call from base we went after them. It was a normal start, team Bravo taking the direct approach while my lot, team Juliet, went around to get in front of them. The radio system was acting up all day, so we'd started contact by flashing lights for many things. But it was 2 in the afternoon for this so we had to rely on the radios. Our team's was working okay, I could hear everything the CO was saying, but then we were closer to the Parramatta. Team Bravo was trying to board, but then they wouldn't stop. The rounds across the bow started, and it was then that everything went wrong. We were told to fall back, that's the protocol for dealing with firing on a boat that refuses to stop and be boarded, but Team Bravo stayed on the edge of the ship. Jack and I tried to signal them as best we could, but we had to fall back behind the Parramatta. We couldn't see everything that happened and then there was an explosion. We came out from behind the Parramatta to see the pirate's ship sinking as Team Bravo looked on. They were too close; they'd strayed into the path of the pirates and waylaid them. From what we could tell, the pirates had driven straight into the line of fire. Rather than take it across the bow, the gunfire took out an engine aboard the ship. Something went wrong, I don't think we'll ever find out what, and the ship blew up. Everybody on board died and a few of team Bravo were hurt." She sighed. "It was a mess, but it was just an accident. They drove into the fire head on because of team Bravo being too close, but that can't be Bravo's fault." She shook her head. "Now there's an enquiry and they run the risk of not coming back to the Parramatta any time soon."  
Josh spoke up. "They're saying the enquiry should take no longer than a month, and then you'll have your men back."  
Bomber shook her head again. "It's wrong. They were just doing their job with faulty equipment as best they could. Now they could lose their positions, even their jobs if they're found at fault." She frowned, glancing at Josh. "The system is flawed."

The guy in front of him in the line was beginning to bug him with his constant chatter. "No, B, seriously, don't try and do my washing." He laughed. "Fine, but if you die under it."  
A voice came through the phone, a cockney accent to it, and it sounded like she was chewing. "Jay, I'm sure it ain't that bad."  
The man, who had just picked up a sandwich, continued. "Okay, but stay away from the cupboard by the window."  
"What this cupboard?" She said. Then she screamed and laughed. "Oh my god Josh, what is that?"  
"I told you not to spring clean, I don't care how much spare time you have, now seriously get out of my stuff." He flipped his phone shut then noticed Spider watching him. "Oh, sorry mate, you want to go ahead of me?" He motioned to his spot in the lunchroom line.  
Spider smiled and shook his head. "Your girlfriend cleaning up your stuff?"  
The man laughed. "Not my girlfriend, my house mate, and yeah she is." He shook his head. "Don't know why she bothers, but I think she's just bored."  
Spider nodded. "Yeah, she sounds it. That and terrified." The man laughed again. "Is she British or what?" He asked, always speaking before he thought.  
The man shook his head. "No, she just sounds cockney when she's chewing gum." He smiled. "Hey, I'm Josh Riley by the way."  
Spider shook his hand. "Billy Webb." He picked out some change as they got near the counter. "What does your housemate do?"  
Josh smiled. "Apart from annoy me? Nah, she's Navy too. On the Parramatta. Horrible business that. She told me what happened last night." He paid for his sandwich. "I better get back to it. See ya later eh?" He gave Spider a wave and disappeared out of the lunchroom.  
Spider paid for his lunch and went back to work too. About 20 minutes later a Seaman tapping him on the shoulder and telling him he needed to see the Commander interrupted his work. Scraping back his chair he went to the Commander's office, hoping for some good news. He knocked on the open door as he got there.  
"Webb." The Commander looked up then motioned Spider, with his thumb more than anything, into his office. He shut the door behind him. "I know you've been waiting for your sea posting, so I've got some good news and some bad news."  
Spider frowned. "Sir?"  
"The good news, Spider, is that we have your position. There's a free Leading Seaman's position on the HMAS Parramatta. The bad news is due to investigations into the pirate incident, they won't be sailing for a few weeks more."  
Spider didn't care. He had a position. "Thank you sir, that's all good news." He basically skipped out of the Commander's office. He was off to the Parramatta, one of the nicest ships in the fleet, and finally back at sea. Everything he'd been worried about before, including Bomber, all slipped from his mind then and back to the ocean. He was finally going home.


	4. Welcome To My World PT 1

Chapter Three:  
Welcome To My World (part one)

_1651  
HMAS Kuttabul (Fleet Base East)  
Garden Island, Sydney Harbour_

There was a clunk as the end of the gangplank hit the deck of the Parramatta, but down in the bowels of the ship, in her cabin where she was gathering her stuff, Bomber heard none of it. She, instead, was grumbling quietly to herself as she pulled on her dress uniform. The crew, everyone that meant, had been ordered to dress up to present to the CO of the Kuttabul. There was a rumour that the Chief of Navy Thomas Wilkins may appear, but Bomber had put that down to bored Seaman talk. All she knew for sure was that for the next hour she'd be standing on the graving dock at Kuttabul being spoken to like they'd all just committed some heinous crime. She hated it.

Earlier in the day the crew had been given a rare opportunity to take the old girl out on the water briefly after some minor engine repairs, but now they were back. The addition of the entire crew, rather than just Sparks and the other engineers, had left people concluding it was the Navy's way of telling them to say goodbye. Bomber had heard rumours that once before, only once, they had dismissed a whole crew after a series of huge mistakes, but maybe it was just a rumour again. Either way, there was no way the current crew of the Parramatta deserved such a treatment. Their mistake had been once and minor. However, it had been blown out of proportion by the fact the entire saga had been caught on video by a Sydney news crew. What they were doing in the area they didn't say, but barely three days prior they had been ordered by the CO of the Parramatta to turn their televisions on to the six o'clock news and prepare for the worst. Then, two stories in behind Benji Marshall's last game and the new face of Myer, there they were. Stamped the Navy's biggest disaster and questioning whether the old ANZACs (now almost 30 years old) and the crew who manned them were still sea-worthy. Bomber had been eating dinner at the time but had left it after seeing that. She felt ill. Who were a jumped-up bunch of journalists to question the Navy's work? Nonetheless, the damage was done. The story soon became front-page news Australia-wide and HMAS Kuttabul had become a news-crew's playground.

So, here they were now, trudging out to be shot like lambs. Bomber glanced down at some of the younger sailors. They looked about ready to cry. Among them she saw Dishpig and Dee standing alongside one-another. Dishpig seemed to be offering words of comfort to Dee, who took them with a smile, then he started cracking some of his awful jokes. Bomber managed a smile too, watching them, then realising she was caught in her thoughts once again returned her attention to not tripping down the gangplank. She reached the bottom and stood alongside one of her fellow Leading Seaman. It was Stores Naval Able Seaman Quinn 'Eagle' Manley, one of Bomber's few Manly Sea Eagles allies. She gave him a small smile that he quickly returned, then turned her attention back to the two figures striding towards them. One was the Kuttabul's CO, but the other was no the Chief of Navy. Instead it was someone none of them recognised by sight.

Kuttabul CO Captain Arthur Renshaw shot the Parramatta CO a smile then shook his hand. He stood back and introduced the man with him. Bomber frowned when she heard who he was.

"Parramatta, I'd like you to meet Captain Tonkins, he'll be the chairman of the commission into what happened on July 23rd this year." He said, referring to what Bomber was now also calling the Pirates of Parramatta. A full Navy commission? That was never good.

Tonkins stepped forward. "I'll be quick because we're all busy, I understand. I'm here to inform you that due to the commission the seven men of Team Bravo will be stood down from duties, pending suspension. As for the rest of you, you will be clear to carry on with duties."

The faces of the seven members of Team Bravo stood out amongst the crew. Their shoulders slumped and all seven men looked on the verge of tears. Bomber's heart went out to them. She was angry about the whole thing, but she knew that even though they were free to continue duties their work in the ordeal would not go unpunished.

"As for the rest of you. You will be sailing next week for a new mission outside Australian waters. New crew will join you next Monday at 0900 and you will sail as soon as you have them. Until then, you are officially on leave." The CO said before simply walking away from them with Captain Tonkins.

Bomber glanced at the rest of her crew. Like her they were a mix of emotions. Confusion and sadness. Then, taking the lead, the Parramatta's CO told them to go home. And they did.

* * *

Town Hall was a busy place, but for some reason Spider liked the crowds. Well after five he knew he should be heading home, but Thursday night WAS late night shopping night and well, who was he to resist? Anyway, he'd already promised Rachel he'd buy a new shirt. At least one, she said, for her birthday coming up. It was a 21st, a big do, and she was rather excited. He didn't blame her. He'd done nothing for his 21st. He was working that day. So now, as if to make up for his own lack of excitement about turning 21, he was excited for Rachel. She was, he would sadly admit, one of his best friends now. The fact that he'd barely ever considered her more had actually pleased him too. In his mind surely that was a sign of maturing in some way? Either that or… well, he knew why else it could be.

Passing a few very busy stores in the QVB, he suddenly spotted someone he thought he'd never see again. Standing in Jeans West looking haughty and bored was Bomber! Believing he'd imagined her (she was on his mind again after all) he rubbed his eyes for barely a second and when he looked again she was gone. With a frown at himself he turned and walked away.

Inside Jeans West Bomber had just had her arm pulled from it's socket by a very eager Josh. She'd been happily standing in the window thinking life sucked when he'd grabbed her roughly and pulled her behind a large display of jeans to show her a pair he'd just tried on.

"They make my butt look awesome!" He exclaimed, doing a very feminine turn. Rolling her eyes Bomber stepped back out from behind the display.

"You're such a girl Josh. Ever thought that was why you never get any dates?"

"You can talk miss no-date-in-a-year." He retorted with a cheeky grin.

Bomber shook her head. "I have my one true love. Her name is the HMAS Parramatta. Now, if you'll just let us be, we'll be fine." She cheered up a little. Josh had that affect on her. "Now come on 'great butt in those jeans'. I want… no scrap that… need coffee if I am to go on." Then, leaving him behind with a chuckle, Bomber left the shop.

If she'd glanced left she would've seen a very familiar face looking at watches in a shop window. Alas she went right and he never looked up.


	5. Welcome To My World PT 2

Chapter Four:  
Welcome To My World part 2

"So, what, they won't be back any time soon?" Dee asked as the two women stood on the deck glancing down at the new sailors heading towards them.

Glancing at her friend from the railing Bomber shook her head. "That's what they're telling the officers anyway. It's so stupid."

"Well at least this way we aren't all punished."

"Define border patrols of the Solomon Islands as 'not punished'. It's going to be boring as hell." Bomber groaned, eyeing off the new sailors. All except one were junior sailors. This meant more people for Bomber to pull rank on. She gave a small smile and Dee seemed to see it.

"What was that evil look for?"

Bomber shook her head. "Nothing." She watched the new guys (all men of course) meet the CO then look at the Parramatta with wide eyes. Bomber suddenly felt warmer towards them. Anyone who could appreciate the marvel that the Parramatta was became a friend in Bomber's eyes. Then she noticed something. "We lost seven crew."

"Yeah, that's right." Dee agreed, evidently not seeing the issue.

Bomber looked at her, pointing to the men. "But there's only six of them."

Dee counted them with her finger. "Oh yeah." Their attention was drawn to a taxi pulling up at the far gate. A figure in grey stepped out and hurried through the security check. "That's probably him."

Bomber chuckled. "Great a late one. I hope he's a Seaman so I can give him a piece of my mi…" she stopped as he came closer. She'd recognized him.

Dee must've seen the look of complete horror on Bomber's face because she waved a hand in front of the Leading Seaman's frozen stare. "Bomb, you okay?"

Bomber gaped for a minute then managed only one sentence. "No freaking way."

* * *

Bomber rubbed her eyes once. Still him. A second time. Still him. Then she looked at Dee. "Uh, can you see his name and rank? I think I may have him mixed up with someone."

Dee squinted. "Leading Seaman…" she tipped her head a little. "Turn damn it. Tur… Webb. Yep, Webb."

Bomber grabbed the railing again. "Good lord. Why does this always happen to me."

Dee frowned. "What is it Bomb?"

But Bomber was on a bit of a rant. "Who gets the snakes on the boat… ooh yes, me. Falling off the ship to be picked up by a drug dealer… who else? Captured by smugglers… that's right!" She flopped her head forward onto her hand just before the man she was whining about glanced up at them. Dee gave him a smile and a wave. He returned it cheerily.

"Oh he just waved. He seems really nice." Dee said.

Bomber looked up but he was looking away again, talking to one of the other men on the end of the gangplank. "Okay Bomber, just go…" she waved her hands around a bit, looking for the right words. "Just go."

"Just go." Dee piped in, trying to be helpful.

Bomber's face fell. "Not helping Dee."

Dee cast her eyes skyward. "Fine, I'LL go. But this…" she motioned between Bomber and the men. "You can explain later." She danced off. Snapping her eyes away from her Bomber noticed the CO join the new men again and lead them up onto the quarterdeck. Gathering herself she walked towards them.

* * *

"Evidently I'm not the only one who has never really seen one of these up close before." Spider smiled as the CO tried to explain something to one of the Seamen. The Able Seaman next to Spider nodded silently. He glanced around him and noticed the figure coming up behind them. Spider, who was focused on the CO's talk, hadn't seen her.

The Able Seaman gave a slight whistle. "Can I get a tour from her?" He grinned.

Spider glanced behind him and caught a brief glimpse of long brown hair in the sunlight before his breath stopped. "Bomber?"

She stepped out of the sunlight, her usual angry look plastered on her face. Her arms crossed over her chest she glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here Spider?"

The Able Seaman disappeared from Spider's side as soon as he realised they knew one-another but he was soon replaced by the CO. "Meeting the new crew Bomber?" He glanced between them and saw the looks. "You two know each other?" The Parramatta CO, Captain Leonard Edmunds, was a very smart man but to an idiot it was obvious they knew each other.

Bomber snapped out of the staring competition she and Spider seemed to have started. "Yes sir, I do. But when I knew him he was only a Seaman."

Edmunds grinned. "Oh good. So you won't mind giving him the tour then. I'm afraid Leading Seaman Webb doesn't know as much about ANZACs as he really should." Then, moving on with the others, he left Bomber and Spider relatively alone.

They were silent for some time then Spider spoke. "Small world eh Bomb?"

Bomber just shook her head. "No freaking way."

Spider grinned. "I like what you've done with your hair." He reached out to touch it but she slapped his hand away. Assessing him for a second she realized he'd grown taller since she'd last seen, now making him even more gangly. But, if she were to admit it to herself, he was still very handsome. She shook that thought from her head.

"What are you doing here?"

Spider shook his head in disbelief. "I'm delivering the milk. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Bomber seemed to pay that and for a second Spider thought she'd revert back to the woman he knew, but instead she just turned away. When he didn't follow she glanced back. "Do you want a tour or not?"

With a sigh Spider followed. "Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

30 minutes later, tour finished, they stood outside the door to the male junior sailors Messdecks. As Spider pushed open the door he glanced up at Bomber. "I didn't know you were on this ship. I didn't even know you were in Sydney."

Bomber shrugged. "Whatever."

Spider gave a small smile. "Look at you miss angry-guts. Sydney hasn't been good to you. It's frozen your heart."

"What happens with my heart has nothing to do with you Spider." She turned away from him.

"Bec!" he called after her. She ignored him and continued on her way. With a sigh Spider grabbed his stuff and went to find his bunk. He'd often hoped that one day he would see Bomber again, but in his mind when it had happened it certainly hadn't played out like this. With a sigh he collapsed against the bed of an empty bunk he claimed.

_Dear mum, day one on the Parramatta going great. Found the girl I thought I'd lost forever – too bad she hates me. Love your son, Billy._

Dropping his pillow over his face Spider groaned.


	6. Pain On My Port Bow

Chapter Five:  
Pain On My Port Bow

Bomber hadn't been able to sleep very well that night. The entire night had been filled with dreams that seemed to resemble her real life more than they usually did. Before now her dreams involved meeting Orlando Bloom by accident in the very crowded Sydney Airport while waiting for her plane to Hawaii, but now they were less friendly. Instead they were filled with the sound of crashing waves, the ripping of metal on metal and the constant echo of a mighty explosion. Then, out of it, a voice. Someone was calling her name, softly and tenderly, breathing into her ear. He grabbed her hand. She snapped awake. Looking around her she found herself back in the junior sailor's female Messdeck with her one female crewmate, Dee, her only company. She breathed and fell back against her pillow. He wasn't here. He wasn't calling her back, holding her hand. He was down the hall, asleep, like she should be. She pulled her sheet over her head and blocked out the splash of waves on the side of the Parramatta. But, still, she didn't sleep.

* * *

Morning broke slowly on the Parramatta. Mid-Spring now, daylight savings hadn't yet started but wasn't far away. Out here, however, they were no longer running on Sydney time. They'd left Sydney, and most of NSW, behind them the day before. Within the next two hours they'd be outside NSW waters and into Queensland waters. After that it was a three-day trip northwest till they reached San Christóbal, their island of focus for Solomon Island peacekeeping. Only the new crew seemed happy to hear they were headed to the Solomons, but they just seemed happy to be going anywhere. The rest, who had only returned from a long stint in the Gulf ten months earlier, were very disappointed. There had been word they would be returning to the Gulf, but then… the pirates. Everything had gone steadily downhill from there.

In the galley, yawning widely, was Bomber. Despite knowing where they were heading, she had bigger things to stress about than dying from boredom in the now relatively stable Solomons. She'd already burnt two batches of scrambled eggs because she was so preoccupied. Finally, the third batch on the verge of going with the first two, Dishpig had had enough.

"That's it, give me the eggs." He ordered, basically whipping the pot out of Bomber's hands.

She wasn't impressed. "What are you talking about?" He growled at him.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Bomber but if you burn one more batch of eggs I'm going to the CO." She growled at him again but he ignored her. "Just, I don't know, put the plates out."

Fighting the urge to smack him, Bomber grabbed the plates and carried them out of the galley, setting them up outside in preparation for the breakfast rush. As she aimlessly straightened a fork in the cutlery nook she watched Dishpig serve up the eggs. He glanced at her over the serving counter. "Are you okay Bomb?" He asked, his forehead creasing into a frown.

"Yeah, I'm cool, just couldn't sleep last night." She muttered, not entirely remembering why she couldn't sleep. Something about the H…

"You didn't sleep?" A voice asked, his tone not in jest but concern. "Are you okay?"

She turned on him, still holding a fork. "Bugger off Spider." She threatened him with the fork.

He ignored it, grabbing a plate. "Just asking." He said, his tone flat and not in the least bit eager for a fight. He grabbed a fork and knife of his own, standing almost right over her, and she took a step back feeling thoroughly uncomfortable. He didn't notice and continued on to the counter. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Bomber fiddled with the fork in her hand until he glanced back up at her, then she put the fork down and went back to the galley. When she returned to the counter he was gone.

Dishpig frowned at her as she grabbed a serving spoon. "What was that about?"

Bomber just shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled at the next sailor that appeared at the counter. "One sausage or two?" She grinned.

"Bomb?"

She just looked at him. "Nothing Dishpig. Now, your moment of out-ranking me in your head finished, you can get back to work. Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Got it." His expression fell and Bomber sighed, trying not to feel bad. But she couldn't help it. It wasn't Dishpig's fault she couldn't sleep. It wasn't his fault she couldn't get over something that had happened almost three years ago. Something that had changed her life for good. It wasn't his fault she was so weak.

* * *

"Vessel on my port bow, this is Australian warship Parramatta. You should stop or heave to, we intend to board you."

Captain Edmunds glanced at his Executive Officer Richard 'Nero' Joseph again. "Try again."

Nero tried again. Nothing, they weren't stopping.

"Do you have him on the EOD Boomer?" He asked the figure at the EOD.

The young Aboriginal man nodded. "Yes sir. Three, I repeat three, men on the bridge. I can see maybe four more on the deck."

Outside the bridge the ship's coxswain Archer frowned. "Make that four on the bridge sir. And it certainly isn't big enough for four people."

The CO frowned. "What are they doing?"

"Figuring out who's the best driver?" Boomer joked. Petty Officer Christopher 'Boomerang' Najati was the ship's clown and Marine Technician. His MT job took second best to his job as crew motivator.

The CO cracked a smile. "Maybe they need to bring a fifth one up then." He watched as the small fishing vessel they'd found only twenty minutes earlier swung heavy to port again. "What are they doing?"

"Whatever they are doing sir, they aren't stopping." Nero lowered his binoculars and glanced at the captain.

The CO sighed. "Good point Nero." He glanced at the ship's navigator. "Call the boarding parties. Both RHIBs." The navigator nodded and picked up the radio and the CO glanced at Nero. "Let's see what they're doing so far down here."

* * *

As Bomber headed out to the RHIB with the others she spotted Spider chatting to Jack. With a frown she joined them. Seeing her, Spider made for the RHIB as Bomber shot Jack a look.

"The CO thought we should mix up the boarding parties a bit. We got two of the new blokes and we sent Doyle and Marks over to Team Foxtrot." he explained.

Bomber glanced up at the port side RHIB and saw her two old boarding party mates. She then glanced back at her RHIB, seeing Spider watching her. She gave a groan and put her hands over her face, wondering why her life suddenly resembled a bad Australian soap opera. "Enough clichés to sink a warship." she muttered under her breath.

No one heard. They'd all started to board. Hurrying up to her RHIB she took a seat behind Spider, next to Dee. Dee gave her a small smile, glancing between Bomber and Spider in a way that basically said 'I'm asking soon' then they all lurched forward as the RHIB was lowered. Tossing aside the burden that had suddenly become her life, Bomber focused once again on work.

* * *

"Hey, chasing down FFVs. Just like being back on the Ham…"

She cut him off. "Don't talk to me." She held up a hand as if to prove a point.

After tackling the four figures on the bridge Jack had left Bomber, Spider and Dee to watch them while he and the others had gone down to help Team Foxtrot track down the rest of the crew.

Spider frowned. "Fine." He glanced back at the figure of Dee and she just gave him a grin and a shrug. He returned with a smile then looked back at Bomber. She'd been watching their interchange with a frown but looked away when he looked at her. He turned to Dee. "It's Dee, right?"

Dee grinned. "Yes, it is." She shook Spider's outstretched hand. "I'm the CSO. You're what? Bosun's Mate?"

Spider nodded. "That's right. Still working on Bosun." He chuckled.

Dee glanced at Bomber before walking into unstable territory. "So, how do you know Bomber? She won't tell me."

Bomber glanced up at them again then but was met with a steely smile from Dee. She cursed the girl. One problem with being the only two females on a ship of almost three hundred, you get away with everything. Especially with each other.

"We worked together, on the HMAS Hammersley, for a year."

Dee frowned. "Why only a year?"

"Well," he looked at Bomber and made a good decision. He went quiet. "Well, maybe I'll let Bomber tell you about that."

"That won't happen, she never tells me anything. She won't even talk about the Hammersley."

"Really?" Spider frowned, glancing between the two of them. "But surely you know. It was big news at the time."

"Yeah, I know the facts. But she won't tell me how she got out of it. What happened to her."

"Maybe it's a bit tough to talk about. I know I didn't want to talk about it for a long time."

Finally Bomber had had enough. "Both of you, shut up. First, stop talking about me like I'm not here. Second," she pointed at Spider. "I'm not a precious petal that needs either your sympathy or your help so don't bother."

"Bomber, we di…" Dee started. She was cut off.

"Don't…" She held up her hands then shoved the man she was watching towards Spider. "Take him. I'm going down to see what's taking Jack so long. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we get to the Solomons." She stood up. "While I'm gone feel free to keep discussing what a fragile little creature I really am." She left the bridge.

Spider sighed. "Well she hasn't changed one bit. Still over-reacting and as stubborn as ever."

Dee smiled. "Yeah? So, what was she like on the Hammersley?"

Spider smiled then launched into the stories he had, from the start to the end. Dee listened to every word he said, and so too did the figure standing outside the bridge, but unlike Dee she tried hard to forget everything he said. And once again she wished Spider had never joined the Parramatta. Because, with him here, she couldn't continue trying to forget her past. She couldn't pretend it had never happened at all.


	7. Hidden

Chapter Six;  
Hidden

"Eight."

The CO frowned. "That's all? I expected more, what with half of them on the bridge."

Nero laughed. "Yeah, well, the others we kids and women, hence only four. They don't speak any English so we'll have to wait for the interpreter."

The CO shook his head. "Not our problem. I've called on the Pirie. She'll rendezvous with us in 45 minutes, so we're off as soon as Jack has this tow up and running."

Nero smiled and nodded. "Shouldn't be long sir. Team Foxtrot is just bringing the men up on board now."

"Okay, well tell Jack to leave two of his men on the bridge and we'll get everyone back here. Then we have a rendezvous to make."

Nero grabbed the radio. "Got it sir."

* * *

Jack walked up to the bridge with Bomber at his heels. He wasn't in the least bit happy that Bomber hadn't listened at all to his instructions to stay on the bridge, but when Bomber had confessed to not wanting to deal with Spider he realised there was much more to their story than he'd first thought and given her a bit of a break. Finding that Spider and Dee had everything under control also helped. He didn't know what he'd do if Bomber had left something to go with the new guy and the Seaman left in charge.

"Captain wants two people to stay here and look after the ship." His eyes danced between Spider and Bomber. She looked away. "I'd like to leave you Bomber, but you've already proven you aren't great on this ship."

Bomber frowned. His words stung. They'd been a direct insult and she wasn't about to take it. "Sir, I can stay here."

Jack sighed. "I'm leaving Spider. He's proven his worth to me today, tackling that fisherman earlier."

Spider beamed but stopped as soon as Bomber's deflated expression met his. He looked away.

"Uh, I can stay sir. It's okay." Dee piped up. "Spider and I work together well." She smiled.

Bomber cursed the young Asian girl then remembered Dee was her friend. Anyway, too long Dee had been overlooked by Jack. It was about time she got a chance to prove her worth, even if it was at Bomber's expense. "Leave Dee. She did well today."

Jack glanced at Bomber. "Okay. Spider, Dee, you two stay here and set up the tow." He grabbed the last fishermen they had with them. "We're towing her to a rendezvous with the HMAS Pirie."

Bomber glanced at him when this information came up and frowned. Spider frowned, seeing her expression. She said nothing however, and returned her look to the ground.

"Okay, let's go Bomber." His tone authoritarian with her in a way it had never been before. She knew then that he was disappointed in her. With a sigh she followed him back to the RHIB.

* * *

During the handover, with many crew up on the deck conversing loudly with the crew of the Pirie, Bomber stayed in the galley. She didn't have any work to do, but had escaped down to her safe little place as soon as the Pirie had appeared in the distance. She was alone. Dishpig had a friend on the Pirie he hadn't seen in months, Dee had offered to help take the eight men they had found over, and Spider was still on the FFV setting up the tow for the Pirie. So, for now, she stood staring at the bench before her feeling very stupid. She felt like an idiot because she couldn't face one stupid little boat.

"Fro God's sake Bec." She muttered to herself, slapping herself mentally. "You had counselling for this. You got over this."

But she hadn't and it was all his fault. All stupid Spider's fault.

She looked up as someone tapped on the galley door and for a minute she thought it was him, but when she looked up she found herself looking into the large blue eyes of Supply Officer Lieutenant Jim 'Holey' Watson. She gave him a smile.

"You okay Bomber? You look a bit down."

Bomber glanced up at Holey and gave him a smile. Holey was one of the few crew members that had been there since she'd arrived that she hadn't yet had a proper conversation with. She just didn't have a lot to do with him. Considering their jobs crossed over quite a bit this was surprising, but she'd never run into him when she was free to talk. Now she seized her chance.

"It's just, well, having the Pirie here is reminding me of too many things." She confessed.

Holey frowned then pointed at her. "Oh, that's right, you were on the Hammersley when she went down, weren't you?" She nodded. "Sorry, sometimes I forget."

She smiled at this. "It's alright. I try to forget every single day. But then, days like this…" She sniffed, getting teary for some reason. "It's a bit hard."

Holey sighed. "I'm sorry Bomber." She gave him a sad smile. "You should talk to someone about this. Someone who understands so, no offence but, not me."

She chuckled. "Nice palm off Holey. Thanks for caring."

He smiled. "You'll be alright Bomb. You're Rebecca 'Bomber' Brown, nothing ever gets you down." He said in a sing-song voice. Bomber smiled. "Look, talk to someone. There must be someone who gets what you're talking about. An old crewmate?"

Bomber sighed, ignoring the voice telling her the most obvious answer. She'd never talk to him. Never. "I guess, maybe, a friend. He's at HMAS Watson. Maybe I'll talk to him?"

Holey grinned. "Cool. Now, feeling better?" She smiled and nodded. "Good. I better go before Aardvark and Eagle find something to blow up. Look after yourself Bomber." He chuckled and left. Bomber sighed and turned back to the bench. She'd lied. She didn't feel any better at all, but she wasn't about to tell Holey that. And she certainly wasn't going to tell Spider. She's trusted him once, and how well had that turned out. Biting back a tear she sighed again. Life sucked.


	8. Put To Sleep

Chapter Seven;  
Put To Sleep

"Bomber?" Dee's voice broke through the darkness and Bomber's eyes flickered open, finding it wasn't as dark as she'd thought. She'd left her light on.

"What is it Dee?" Bomber asked slowly, hoping it wasn't any more about she and Spider. Thankfully she was only met by a tired mutter.

"Can you turn off the light please?"

"Yeah, sure Dee." Bomber flicked off the light, but Dee wasn't done.

"This is the second night in a row you've been unable to sleep. Maybe you should speak to someone."

"I wish people would stop telling me I need to speak to someone. It's making me sound like a basketcase."

"You acted like a basketcase this afternoon on the FFV when you went off at Spider and I. I don't even know what that was about."

"Spider and I have a long, messy history."

"Spider told me about your adventures on the Hammersley."

"Oh yeah, did he mention the part where he packed up and left?" Bomber asked, not lifting her head from her pillow as she spoke.

Finally Dee moved. She sat up in her bunk and turned on the light. Her rack directly across from Bomber's, she frowned at her. "No, he didn't. What happened?"

Bomber sighed and sat up. "It was just after the Hammersley sunk. I'd just left hospital. The accident had left me with a few burns and hypothermia. He met me in the car park, shouted me lunch and everything. We were good. At least I thought we were. A week later I went back to work, this time at base, and wondered where he was. I went to my boss Commander Marshall and he told me Spider had put in for a transfer to another patrol boat – the Maryborough. He hadn't even told me."

"So, what happened?" Dee leant forward, caught up in the story.

"I was confused. To tell you the truth – hurt. I thought we were friends." She sighed. "But friends don't bail like that." She looked at the ground. "About six days later I got a letter from him. He was enjoying the Maryborough and was hoping we could meet up when he got back to base a few days later. He'd even booked a table at a restaurant."

"So, what did he say when you got there?"

Bomber shook her head. "I didn't go." Dee frowned. "I couldn't do it. Pretend it was okay. After everything we'd been through with the Hammersley, he packs up and buggers off? I knew if I went I'd just get angry, so I stayed home. He tried to call me, but I didn't respond. He wrote me four more times, then the letters dried up for a few months."

"A few months?"

"How long it took to get a replacement for the Hammersley. Our captain, Mike Flynn, had insisted she not be called the Hammersley, but it was all the same. Marshall offered everyone their own jobs back. I didn't take it. Spider didn't either."

"What? Why?"

Bomber shook her head. "I couldn't face it. A replacement Hammersley, even if she was now the 'Mildura'. She was still… too many memories. And then, another letter from Spider. He was taking a promotion and moving to base."

Dee grinned. "I bet you were happy about that."

"Base not being HMAS Cairns. Base being HMAS Kuttabul." She bit her lip. "What could I say to that? That I was happy for him? I wasn't. Or that I didn't want him to go? It was a chance for promotion, a chance denied to him before. So, I just didn't reply. That was three years ago."

"And now he's back…"

"And now he's back." Bomber echoed. "And it's too late to make everything okay."

***

"'…_do whatever you have to do to get it out and not become a reaction therein to hurt the ones you love, you know you never meant to but you did…'" _Bomber sang softly along to the song on her iPod Shuffle as lay on her bunk that afternoon during her break. She opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. Ten minutes before she had to start dinner. She closed her eyes and went back to the song. "'_…still I need your sway, cos you always pay for it, and I need your soul, cos you're always soulful and I need your heart cos you're always in the right places –'"_

"Bomber?" A voice asked from the doorway. She cursed herself for leaving it open.

Flicking her eyes open she sat up and pulled out her headphones. "What do you want Spider?" She sighed, turning off her iPod, her peace interrupted. She jumped off her top bunk and threw her iPod back on it then turned to him.

He motioned to it. "What are you listening to? I heard you singing. It sounds good."

An empty compliment. Bomber didn't buy it. "It's Sway by The Kooks. What do you want Spider?" She grabbed her uniform shirt, having just been wearing her white t-shirt as she lay there, and shrugged it on.

"It's Dee. She spoke to me, said you were having a few problems. Thought maybe I could help."

Bomber walked towards him, silently cursing Dee at the same time. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She pushed past him out the door.

"Bec, c'mon, tell me." She ignored him and continued towards the galley. He followed. "Is this about the Hammersley? If you want to talk to someone about it you can talk to me."

"I'd rather talk to a tarantula, Spider. No offence."

Spider balled his hands into fists. "That's it, I've had enough of this. I'm not even sure what I've done to deserve this."

Bomber sighed, but it was an angry sigh. "Technically nothing, that's the problem." She frowned, stopping and turning to him. "Why are you here Spider?" She asked him, her tone defeatist. She'd had enough of this, of him, of feeling useless. "You really didn't know I was here?"

He nodded. "I didn't know, I'm serious. If I'd known I..."

Bomber frowned. "You what? Wouldn't've taken the position?"

He shook his head. "I still would've taken it. I need this job. I hate being stuck on dry land." She shook her head back and turned away from him. "Can't we just have a peace treaty or something Bomber? I want us to be friends again."

She sighed. "Have you ever remained friends with an ex before Spider?" She asked.

He lowered an eyebrow, not quite getting it. "Uh, no, I haven't."

She nodded. "So why do you assume we can be friends then?" She walked away and eventually he got it. The problem was that now he didn't know what to do...


	9. Supplies, Naval

Chapter Eight;  
Supplies, Naval…

"Three days out." Nero reported to the CO that morning as they gathered on the bridge after breakfast. "Three days."

Captain Edmunds laughed. "You sound disappointed Nero."

Nero shrugged. "Maybe just a little bit." He stepped towards the CO and lowered his voice so no one else on the bridge could hear. "Any report on the inquiry?"

Edmunds' smile fell. "Nothing, which is not a good sign." He sighed. "It's never going to go away, this stupid mistake."

Nero frowned. "I'm sure it won't go on your permanent record sir."

Edmunds' shrugged. "Maybe. Either way, we're getting punished. Everyone knows the Solomons have quietened down. No other ANZAC is being sent there these days. They had a Balikpapan up there the other month. A Balikpapan – the troop carrier version of an Armidale!" He lowered his voice even more. "We were supposed to ship off to the Gulf in three months to replace the Arunta. That's not going to happen now."

Nero nodded. "The crew have suspected that for a while now sir." Edmunds frowned. "Sir, it's classified information – which means everybody knows."

"That explains the group morale."

Nero lowered an eyebrow. "Sir?" He hadn't noticed any change.

"Finn and Jack have both reported a drop of morale in the boarding parties. Just yesterday Jack had to council Leading Seaman Brown for disobedience. And Finn has stated that the new sailors aren't working too well with Able Seaman Doyle and Leading Seaman 'Marks' Target. It isn't just the boarding parties either. The technicians have reported problems everywhere. I think even this old girl has lost morale." He patted the controls in front of him.

"What can we do sir? We're not due back in Sydney for another two months."

Edmunds sighed. "I don't know what we can do." He gave a shrug. "Maybe it will clear up when we get to beautiful San Christobel?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Nero agreed half-heartedly. But both of them knew that it wouldn't.

***

Lieutenant Watson slapped a piece of paper down on the CO's desk as Edmunds sat in his office writing a report to the CO of HMAS Kuttabul about the crew and asking for information on the inquiry. Edmunds frowned at it then glanced up at his Supply Officer. "What's this?"

"This is a list of the supplies that have gone missing since we left port."

"WHAT?" Edmunds almost thundered. He didn't need this right now. Especially since the list was a whole two pages. "How?"

Holey shrugged. "I have no idea sir. The men and I have been checking every day. At first it was a few things, small things, and we assumed it was the crew just looking for things and forgetting to sign them out. But now… it's getting to bigger stuff. Like, why would the crew take ten lifejackets?"

Edmunds read the list and saw there were, indeed, ten lifejackets missing. He frowned up at Holey. "Are you sure they haven't just been misplaced?"

"Sir, Eagle and Aardvark are good at their jobs. They've counted the supplies 20 times over. These things are no longer where they should be."

Edmunds sighed. "I guess I'll have to put out a call. Hopefully most of these things can be returned. Probably a dare or a joke."

Holey frowned. "Well I don't find it very funny sir."

"No." Edmunds shook his head. "This won't be on your head Holey, whether they're returned or not. I know you're doing the best you can. And you can tell Able Seaman Manley and Leading Seaman Harker that they're appreciated as well."

"Thank you sir." He turned to leave then looked back. "Sir, what's going to happen to us after the Solomons? There's rumours we're gonna be split up. I've been on the Parramatta ten years sir. I don't want to leave her."

"No one does." He shut his laptop with a snap. "Tell me the truth Holey, you're out there with the junior sailors. Troop morale is…"

"At an all time low sir. As I just said, everyone thinks we're gonna lose the Parramatta. We've been blasted on national television, our friends replaced and then sent to a job an Armidale could do. It really makes you wonder about the truth behind the slogan sir. How can the team really work when the bigwigs are so hell-bent on breaking a good one up just because we made one stupid mistake?"

"I ask myself that every day Lieutenant." He gave a smile. "Thanks for the update Holey."

"Any time sir." As Edmunds turned back to his desk, Holey spoke again. "No matter what happens to us sir, you were still the best CO this old girl could ever have. The crew knows that and will stand by you, no matter what."

"Thanks Holey."

"Any time sir." Holey repeated. He left. Edmunds sighed and opened his computer again to continue his report.


	10. Nightowl

Chapter Nine:  
Nightowl

The sit-rep lay on the CO's desk, newly printed and still a little shiny. It was the old printers they used. New ships, old printers. Like everything in the Navy these days, it made little sense. Nonetheless, printers were clearly at the bottom of a $3 billion Navy wish list that included Helicopter Docks, Destroyers and a Hobart-class HD that doubled as a fixed-wing launch pad. Australian Navy's own Aircraft Carrier. But that, like the new printer Edmunds had requested two years earlier, appeared to be little more than a pipedream.

The information, including the political stability, had been forced on Edmunds by Canberra. It appeared to be their way of reminding him he was on a serious mission to a country that, once not long ago, had been an unstable entity. But that had been four years earlier. The island hadn't seen any kind of unrest since 2007. Which appeared to be where the information he was now holding came from. He checked the faded date stamp at the bottom. He was right. December 23rd 2007. Christmas Eve eve. Edmunds hadn't even been the Parramatta's CO then. He'd taken over in February 2009. Back then it had been such a ship of promise. Just returned from the Gulf, a brave hero in a sea of economic instability at the end of 2008. Prime Minister Kevin Rudd had even come to Sydney to personally shake his hand, taking time out from his many trips overseas. Defence Minister Joel Fitzgibbon had promised Edmunds that this noble fighter would see a real fight again soon. Four months later they had again shipped off to the Gulf. A short stopover. This time with 10 new crew. New crew-additions to make the ANZAC-class a force to be reckoned with. A Supplies crew, three in total, new chef, new boatswain, two new Cryptologic Sailors, two new Combat System Sailors, and his new friend Nero, his XO. It was a good group and one that soon became strong members of the team; Lieutenant 'Holey' Watson and his bizarre sense of humour, Petty Officer 'Crypto' Gregg and his obsession with animatronic toys, his apprentice Seaman 'Dee' Wong and her strange early morning routine of lighting one of those horrible aromatherapy candles (he'd tried to find an excuse to lose them, but because they had no open flame he had nothing and they were allowed to stay), and Leading Seaman 'Bomber' Brown and her kitchen antics that, on his birthday in 2009, included holding everyone's meals hostage until they could prove they had wished their honourable captain a very happy 46th birthday. They were a crew he'd come to value. His family. They'd been together for two years now. Until that day, the day of the pirates, when everything had gone wrong.

It was a day that would haunt any CO. A normal FFV, a normal boarding – until mistake after mistake. Broken radios, bad sun reflections, a boarding party not hearing the orders, assumptions and misfiring. Add to that sheer bad luck and it amounted to the kind of day your average person would rather forget. But that was never going to be possible when the TCN choppers, shooting a story on the flight of dolphins that had been in Sydney Harbour only the week before, caught half of the ordeal on camera. Naturally it was the half that included the Parramatta firing on the ship and the explosion as the normally safe (if only ship slowing) gunfire caught an already unstable engine. It exploded in a picturesque ball of flames, an image that made the front cover of every paper from Sydney to Perth, Darwin to Hobart. Then to BBC, CNN, every news channel in the multi-million-dollar Fox Network. They were worldwide news – the Australian Navy's biggest mistake. A flaw in a Navy that had made so little mistakes. Their triumphs in the Gulf forgotten, the next time the Parramatta docked after that there were no parades or families. There was no Joel Fitzgibbon or Prime Minister Rudd. Just the HMAS Kuttabul's CO and a man that was heading a tribunal into what they'd done.

And on whose head did it rest? Captain Leonard Edmunds'. 47 years old. No wife or family for he was married to the job. Two sisters, neither ADF. Mother deceased. Father, retired. He'd been ex-Navy too. Had fought during the Second World War. He hadn't been told what had happened. It would probably kill him, or at least break his heart.

So the CO bore this on his own head, only his Navy family to help him, and from what he could see they were falling apart at the seams. What would they do when the pressure got too much? And what could he do to bring them back together, working together again? Remind them that no matter what happened they were the HMAS Parramatta. Their motto ran on their lips. Strike Deep. They would never give up.

***

Their codename was Nightowl, or at least that was how they knew themselves. Six men aged between 24 and 39. The youngest man was the 24-year-old Harkin O'Brien. Nickname: Rush. His nickname came from his constant hurried speech, his amazing speed on the running track and an old Nightowl joke relating to his 'experience' in the bedroom. But whether this was true or not, Harkin could get the ladies. 6'2, dark brown hair and deep olive skin, Harkin hailed from Greece and his accent lingered. With his hurried speech every word was like a whisper. Even simply ordering a beer he could make the ladies go crazy. He had the physique of someone who had been working out for a long time, but it had been more good breeding than anything. His only downturn was that he wasn't the smartest person you'd meet. But he wasn't in Nightowl to be the brain of the operation; he was the speed element. He was fast, had great observation skills and had a photographic memory. He was the perfect messenger and watcher.

His skills were vital for their current mission.


	11. Chasing Ghosts

Chapter Ten;  
Chasing Ghosts

"Bomber." Bomber's eyes snapped up as she walked down the main hall, lost in her own thoughts, the next day. It was just after lunch, quiet and she had no duties. The perfect time to let her thoughts get to her and remind her how spectacularly messed-up her life had suddenly become. The eyes she met were a deep green and she gave them a smile. He spoke again. "Bomber, we should talk about your work with the boarding party. We've been dancing around the issue for four days now, but, well, it's about time I told you – I'm very disappointed by your actions the other day." Bomber's smile fell as she fell into step beside Jack as they walked down the main hall back the way she had just come. "You are my XO on that boarding party Bomber and I need to be able to count on you to follow my actions, if only to keep the rest of them in line. The other day you were moody, difficult and blatantly ignored my rules to hold down the bridge."

Bomber sighed. She'd never realised how much Jack relied her to give a good face to the younger sailors, but suddenly it made sense. She was like the Buffer – a line between the boss and the juniors. And now it appeared she'd threatened that trust. "I didn't know…"

"Well, you should. It's your last chance Bomber. I can't have any more dissent in my boarding party, especially not now." They paused outside the Messdecks. Jack pushed open the door to the senior sailor men's room, which was right across the hall from the women's. "Okay Bomber?"

"Okay." Bomber gave Jack a smile. "Yes sir." He smiled and left the hall. Pushing the door to the female Messdeck open she attempted to find a moment to regather herself and fight off the urge to hit something, alas her plans at peace were interrupted when she found Spider standing in the room, waiting for her. He looked up as she shut the door and she frowned. "What do you want?" She asked, ignoring him and going to her bunk to grab the book she'd left there that morning.

He turned and watched her, leaning up against the bunk behind him, Dee's bunk, as she sat down on the bottom bunk and opened her book, curling her legs under her. "We need to talk."

"Mhm." Bomber didn't look up, just muttering an indifferent answer in the hope he'd give up and leave her in peace.

"Bec, look at me." He snapped, taking a step towards her. She didn't let him see she was startled, just slowly raising her eyes to him. "We need to talk – about what you said the other day."

She feigned not knowing what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, what was that?"

"You know." She didn't even blink. "Fine, if we won't talk then I'll talk and you can listen." He said in a voice she never thought she'd hear from Spider. His anger rarely came out, but this time it was there to be seen by any unfortunate person who happened to walk into the room. "You're clearly angry at me about how I left the Hammersley."

"Clearly." Bomber said, her eyes going back to her book as she pretended she didn't want to hear what he was about to say. But she couldn't deny she had always been intrigued by why he'd left after all. Whether her suspicions had been correct…

"Whatever." He took a seat at her desk and she glanced up as he started to play with a small figurine of a dolphin she'd left on her desk. It was her nephew Alexander's but it somehow found it's way into her collection. She'd always liked dolphins. "Do you even care why I left?"

She shrugged. "I think I know." He lowered an eyebrow, asking how she knew, and she shut her book and looked up. "It was your broken heart."

"My what?"

She pushed herself off the bunk and wandered over the opposite side of the room, placing a distance between them. Over here she found a small collection of candles and guessed they were Dee's. Typical Dee, leaving her things all over the room as if she owned the place. The female Messdeck, a small two-roomed area that held enough room for 10 women, had only two occupants. To make up for it Dee seemed to have decorated both sides of the room. Bomber smiled softly and shook her head. Then, remembering Spider was still there, she glanced up at him. "Your broken heart Spider. It was 2008, Samaru had just finished and then we lose the Hammersley too. I thought it might be too much, seeing as you were still pining over Carly Walsman."

Spider frowned. "Carly Walsman?" He had a look on his face like he'd only just remembered her, but in a flash that many would call jealously Bomber doubted that. "You think this is about Carly Walsman?" Bomber nodded, her eyes going off him again as she found herself fascinated by one of the ribbons on a light blue candle. "It's not about Carly Walsman or Samaru or the Hammersley. The truth is, I didn't want to become ET."

Bomber lowered her eyebrows. "What?" She really didn't understand him this time.

He explained. "ET and Nav. The Hammersley made their relationship but nearly cost them it too." She looked up at him then. "Do I have to say it?"

Bomber put down the candle. "Stop being stupid Spider. This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny." He protested, moving towards her. "I'm serious. I thought you knew that."

"So you want me to seriously believe you left because you liked me?" He nodded but she laughed in his face. "Yeah right Spider. How dumb do you think I am?"

But in her protests he could see something else. Denial. He played on it. "Fine, look me in the eyes right now and tell me you never considered the same."

She looked up at him. "Never." But she was careless. She hadn't been looking him in the eyes and he'd noticed. He took a step towards her again, pinning her between the empty bunk and the desk covered in candles. His eyes bore into hers and she looked away. "Maybe once, but I left those stupid feelings behind ages ago."

"Sure?" He whispered, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She looked up at him again and realised she was wrong. She hadn't. Not once. It was why it had hurt so much when he'd left then returned completely out of the blue. It hurt so much she'd hated him for it. But underneath that anger and pain was still the burning question – what would she do if he returned? Now was the time to find out…

"Billy." She returned, placing a hand on his chest torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer. "I…"

She was interrupted by a voice over the PA system. It was Nero. "Hands to boarding stations. Hands to boarding stations."

Bomber came to her senses and pushed him back, ducked past him to the door and pulled it open forcefully. "C'mon, we have work to do."

"Bec…" He said, frowning at her.

"No." She snapped. She shook her head. "Just… no." Then she left, disappearing from sight quickly. With a sigh Spider followed her from the room.


	12. The Stars

Chapter Eleven;  
The Stars…

It was funny how a little thing like seeing a familiar star could calm her, but somehow it did just that. As Bomber sat on the cool quarterdeck of the Parramatta, just as twilight passed on and night began, she gathered one ragged breath and looked up. There, amongst the twinkling night lights, was the Big Dipper. It had always been her favourite constellation, one she had been able to spot since she was six, and now it made her feel warm. This far away from Australia, this far from home and in a situation she felt unbelievably uncomfortable in, she still had that one little piece of freedom. She was so caught up in it she didn't notice she was no longer alone on the deck until someone spoke. She stood and turned quickly, assuming it was someone she didn't really want to see or some senior officer here to chastise her for being outside after nightfall, but instead found herself face to face with a fellow junior sailor no higher than herself. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she said quickly, scouring her mind for his name. Living on an ANZAC was nothing like an Armidale, there were so many more people's names to remember. Soon enough it came to her. It was Supply Naval Leading Seaman Aaron 'Aardvark' Harker. "What's up?"

He frowned at her. "What are you doing out here Bomber?"

She shrugged. "You know me Aardvark, I'm spontaneous!" She flung her arms wide at an attempt to appear reckless. Instead she felt exposed and stupid, especially when his left eyebrow rose.

"Of course you are 'meals planned the day before' girl." Her arms dropped. Exposed indeed. "What's on your mind? You looked a long way away when I came out here."

She sighed and turned away from him. "I don't know. Everything. This ship has become a minefield of angst and I hate it. It used to be fun, good." She glanced back at him. "Remember when we joined? Our first day? You, me, Holey, Dee and the others. Huge party on the deck, right here." She stepped out further onto the deck, exposing herself to those on the bridge, but she didn't care. Aardvark followed. "And then…" she sighed, caught in the memories of that afternoon. Caught up in her room, almost giving in, only to be saved at the last minute by a fisherman who'd fallen overboard and into his nets. She'd been avoiding Spider spectacularly since then, even taking the long way to the women's Messdeck so she wouldn't pass the Junior Sailor men's Messdecks.

"Then the pirates?" Aardvark guessed that was where she was going. It wasn't, but she ran with it anyway and nodded. "It will get better Bomber."

She looked back at him. "How can you be sure of that?"

Aardvark shrugged. "Things are going to happen that will change this ship and it's look on life."

Bomber nodded. They'd be in the Solomons soon and, if the assumption by Canberra that it was still trouble were true, they'd be busy again soon. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Aardvark."

He shrugged again. "What can I say? I'm good at what I d…"

"Leading Seaman Brown and Leading Seaman Harker, you know the rules. Inside, now." A voice came over the deck and the pair glanced up at Nero who was on the bridge deck frowning down at them.

"Sorry sir." Bomber threw back then they headed inside. In the main hall Aardvark headed back for the supplies room whilst Bomber headed for her rack. She was tired and wanted to remember the stars…

***

They called him 'Senior' as he was the eldest of the group, but his real nickname was 'Señor'. Spanish-born Julio Constatidas was the navigation and mapping expert of Nightowl, and, at 39 years of age, he had a lot of experience with it. He'd navigated for some of the best prize hunters in history and there was a rumour he'd even done a brief stint in the Spanish Secret Service. But that was nothing more than just that. He'd never once served his country. He'd never even served the Euro. He served one thing and one thing only – the American dollar.

At 5'8, heavy set and with thick black hair and a dark black moustache to match, Julio didn't look like a fighter. In fact, with a slight sparkle in his eyes, he looked more like a lover. But he'd been born into fighting. His father had been a famous bullfighter and had inspired Julio every day. Until the day the bull got his revenge. Julio's father spiralled out of control, injured and unable to work, and he turned to drinking. After that bull fighting became a lot less glamorous and Julio realised that the only true measure of success was money. And when Julio aimed, he aimed big.

Now, sitting in the middle of an empty clearing, Julio sat intently and mapped the surrounding area. His understanding of the area is vital – for this will be the clearing where the real fun will begin.

Just as soon as the friends arrive…


	13. Friends

Chapter Twelve;  
Friends…

That night the sky had a yellow tinge to it, like someone had given the heavens jaundice, and the young Seaman on the deck smiled at that thought as she looked up at it. Unlike Bomber the night before, it wasn't dark yet and so Dee wasn't breaking any rules by being out here. In fact, she wasn't alone. At the other end of the deck two of the supply crew, Aardvark and Eagle, were deep in conversation. She'd decided not to disturb them, having found their list of lost supplies on the main hall noticeboard that morning. Plus they looked stressed. She'd moved to the other side of the deck and left them alone. Now, staring out to sea, she was deep in thought.

On the whole Emily had never been much of a thinker. Her group of friends at home had named her their 'dumb token Asian' friend, their idea of part-compliment and part-insult, but she wasn't dumb just not much of a hypothesiser. Now, however, her thoughts were with her friend Bomber. She'd always been interested in other people's business, some called it nosey but she called it inquisitive, so it seemed so natural to question the history between Bomber and their new addition Spider. Bec had made it pretty clear from the onset that she and Spider had a 'history', one that she had flossed over in a discussion only nights before, but Dee knew there was more than that. More to the story than she was giving away. And in Dee's mind it seemed so obvious that the only way to work something out was to talk about it out loud.

Which was funny considering her own reservations at doing much the same thing with a certain crewmate…

"Oh god, you're thinking?" A voice came from behind Dee and she turned quickly, giving the man behind her a pair of narrowed eyes and a growl.

"At least I know how to think!" She returned, crossing her arms over her chest. She frowned at him. "What do you want Dishpig?"

Ryan just grinned. "Nothing, just came out for some air and, just my luck, you're here." He leant on the railing beside her, glancing up at her. "Wait a minute, did you brush your hair this morning? That's a first!"

Dee subconsciously touched her hair. "You know my hair is naturally frizzy when it's wet." She pulled her cap off the Velcro hold on her leg and put it on. "At least it's better than having food stuck in my teeth."

Dishpig looked away, raising his hand to his mouth, then glanced back giving her a toothy smile. "Better?"

"Yeah, I was starting to feel sorry for the food. That beautiful piece of lettuce, surrounded by all that ugly." She motioned to his face as she spoke. His grin fell. "Sorry." She said facetiously, batting her eyelids and trying to look innocent.

He pouted. "You hurt my feelings." She laughed. "And then you laugh at me! God you're a cold, cold woman Miss Wong."

Dee shrugged. "I try." She looked back out at sea, remembering what she was thinking about before he turned up. "Uh, Dishpig?" He murmured something like a yes. "Have you noticed anything really different about Bomber lately?"

He looked at her and she looked up, meeting his eyes. "You've noticed it too?"

Dee nodded. "I think even the captain has noticed. She hasn't confirmed it, but I heard from Archer that Jack gave her a talking-to."

"Mmm, maybe we should watch her or something? Make sure she doesn't do anything else stupid."

Dee laughed. "Oh yeah she'd love that! She'd kill you and serve you up for dinner then strangle me in my sleep and toss me overboard." She raised her hand then dropped it slowly as she spoke as if her hand were a falling person. "Good intentions…" She joked, her voice as if an echo, fading as the hand fell.

"Yeah well m…"

Dee cut him off, her hand finally hitting the railing. "Ker-splash."

Dishpig shook his head with a smile. "Maybe she'll get it."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll wake up tomorrow and be the 'bestest friends in the history of ever'!" Dee replied, putting on an overenthusiastic smile and silly voice. Her grin fell and her eyebrows lowered. "Completely forgetting how you stole my uniform on the first day, swapped my perfume for water used to boil chicken, and stuffed my capsicums with chilli and peppercorns." She glared at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the peppercorns." He chuckled.

She growled at him again. "My mouth was so burnt I couldn't taste anything for a week!" He shrugged and she shook her head. "The point is – NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" She looked back out to sea as Dishpig returned to leaning on the railing.

"Don't play innocent party in all that Emily," he said, shocking her by using her real name for the first time. It sounded kind of strange from his lips. "If I recall you washed my uniform in lavender so I smelt like it for a month, used my toothbrush to scrub the bulwarks and tied my shoelaces together more than once as I sat in the Mess with the others."

Dee smothered a smile. "Yeah, well, what can I say?" She gave an unapologetic shrug.

"But, anyway, the point is that we need to put that behind us to help our friend. Okay? So, as a show of good faith, I'm warning you to check your gloves in private."

Dee turned on him. "What did you do to them?"

Dishpig shook his head. "Nothing, just, don't put them on until you've cleaned them out." He smiled. "And you?"

"Who said I'd planned anything?"

"You forget that I know you Dee. I prank you, you prank me, that's how we work."

Dee shrugged. "I guess, if you're serious about working together to help sort out this issue with Bomber." Dishpig nodded. "Though pranking you is so much fun…" She grinned and Dishpig rolled his eyes. "Fine, looks like a truce then." She held out her hand and Dishpig took it, shaking on the deal. "But as soon as all this is finished…"

Dishpig nodded again. "I get it." He raised his hand, mimicking Dee's last show. "Noooooooooooo…" His hand dropped until finally it hit the palm of his other one. "Ker-splash."

Dee laughed. "You do get me!" He gave her a warm smile and a one-shoulder shrug. He turned away before Dee spoke again. "Ryan…" He glanced back. "That glass you use, to rinse your mouth out after brushing your teeth?" He nodded with a frown. "Wash it. Actually, no, wash it a few times."

"What did you do to it?"

Dee shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

Dishpig laughed. "Okay. Thanks." He left and Dee turned back out to the sea just as the light began to fade. Then, glancing at her watch, she followed him inside.

***

The Sheriff. He was the attacking and weapons expert of the group, the man any decent person would never mess with. Hidden behind a scarf, his name summed up his entire role in Nightowl – he was the law.

In his real life 28-year-old Jackson Crown had been born into your stereotypical gun-toting American south family. Raised in Frankfort, Kentucky, Jackson had never lived rough. His father was a gun-maker, born into a long line of successful men. His family had money, name and the land to prove it. Their home, on the outskirts of Frankfort, was more a ranch than a city dwelling. Jackson had even had two horses he'd named Storm and Firebolt as a child. Firebolt had a fall when Jackson was eight and had to be put down. Jackson was the one that shot him. Since then a gun had become an extension of his left hand and he carried one everywhere. His nickname would've been Pistol Pete, but the man who'd suggested it had turned up dead later that day. After that, he was the Sheriff.

With little military training, Jackson hadn't been the most obvious choice for Nightowl, but his family connections had helped. His father's shady under-the-table gun trading with Nightowl helped them cement Crown as a family name in the Nightowl organisation. When Jackson turned 18 he applied. He got in straightaway. The fact that his only competition turned up dead helped…


	14. Arrived

Chapter Thirteen;  
Arrived

Morning came and went in a blur for Parramatta CO Edmunds having spent most of it on the e-mail system flicking back and forth between the ship and Canberra a series of reports on both what was happening now and what had already happened. It meant that he wasn't even aware they were near land until Nero appeared in his doorway a little after 1030 hours telling him they'd just seen their first glimpse of San Cristobel. With a sigh of relief Edmunds came to the bridge. For so long now they had been sailing through open water, land only ever in the distance. They had sailed so close to New Caledonia that Edmunds had been so tempted to stop the ship and tell the Navy and their 'peace-keeping mission' in a stable country to go and get stuffed. At least a long break in the French holiday islands would boost morale. But they'd continued through empty seas and thick water haze till, out of the low-lying cloud there finally came the Solomon Islands. San Cristobel, their first stop in a tour of the islands, was the island at the east most point of the small series of islands. She didn't house the capital, but did house the largest port in the islands. It was here that the Parramatta was due to dock. San Cristobel was also the most stable of the islands. During the Solomons problems, San Cristobel had been the safe haven for Australians and other nations coming to help. Now she welcomed all military personnel, but especially Australians, with open arms. At that thought Edmunds turned to Nero.

"How long do we have at San Cristobel Nero?" He asked.

Nero pulled out the plans. "Uh, sixteen hours sir. And we're already behind schedule. We'll get about three daylight hours if we're lucky."

Edmunds' smile dropped. "I see."

Nero seemed to read his captain's look. "Sir, if we leave San Cristobel two hours early we can make it to Choiseul Island on Friday night/Saturday morning. Choiseul IS the Solomon's holiday island sir." The smallest of smiles creeping onto his face.

Edmunds chuckled. "With this attitude Nero, you'll go far. Inform the crew of the plan. Scheduled shore leave for Saturday, Choiseul Island." He sat down in the captain's chair as Nero picked up the radio with a grin.

***

"That's it." The tallest of the three figures said to the man on his left as they stood listening to Nero's news. "Friday, that's our opportunity."

"That gives us four days."

"That's enough time." He paused, listening for the estimated time of arrival. "We arrive at port in 0700 Saturday. If we plan for the night before, we can get in away from the land and under the darkness."

"Okay, I'm in." The man on the right, the eldest and highest-ranked of the three but for some reason not the boss. "How will you contact them?"

"That's easy, leave that to me." The boss smiled. "Looks like we're go."

***

He was a cricket tragic. He knew every great player from his home country, his personal favourite being Kevin McKenzie, and could quote scores from the best games. But it wasn't his cricket knowledge but his past in communications and as a Morse code expert that helped him secure a place in Nightowl. It was this appointment that was the highlight in the life of 27-year-old South African Nicholas McReilly.

It was this cricket obsession that had earned him his nickname of Proteas, the nickname of the South African cricket team, but it suited him well. It was often said that, like a flower, McReilly could be listening in anywhere and you could never know because you couldn't see him – he was as inconspicuous as a flower.

Growing up in the very unstable African nation, Proteas had watched many atrocities at a young age before his family finally escaped South Africa to the north when he was young. After his uncle was killed by a group of black men, young Nicholas and his parents fled South Africa to Egypt where they had family. From there they went to Malta, then Italy and finally settled in Sweden. It was here that Nicholas learnt everything he needed to know about communications. Looking set to become a tutor at a university, at age 20 Nicholas was contacted by Nightowl and set on the right path. He'd been with them ever since, his most rewarding operation bringing about the downfall of a government in his old home country. Since that operation Nicholas had considered Nightowl family. He would live and die for them.

It was this dedication that made him a threat…


	15. Traitor

Chapter Fourteen;  
Traitor

The 5th member was the Sheikh or, as his mate Hawk liked to call him, the Terrorist. 32-year-old United Arab Emirates-born Abdullah Amra was the brains trust of the entire Nightowl operation. Born into a wealthy family Abdullah had been given the best education, taught in a prestigious London private school before earning a place at Oxford. There he studied Military Tactics as part of a side major, eventually learning everything that anyone trying to become a high-ranking officer in the Defence Force needed to know. He topped his class, looking set to join the RAF the minute he graduated. It wasn't to be. Unlike the rumours about Julio, Abdullah HAD served his new home country more than once, even many times working on operations to expose shady dealings in his real home nation. But like everyone before him, Abdullah had his price. His price was £2 million. Every year he received that sum of money to send home to his family in Ash Shariqah. It kept his family stable, and that was all that mattered to him. Growing up in the Middle East, even in a set of wealthy and safe nations like the United Arab Emirates, helped you realise that success was measured only by money and nothing else.

***

It wasn't much fun being ignored, especially when the person ignoring you decided to do it after admitting something you'd waited such a long time to hear. So it was no wonder that Spider heard little of Nero's news that morning and, instead, heard white noise as his thoughts turned once again to Bomber. The days since fishing the fisherman out of the drink had been very quiet and no boarding party work had been required, so that excuse to see her had gone out the window. It was always so busy at meals there was no way he could find time to talk to her. In fact, every time he went for a meal now, she would leave Dishpig to serve him and make an excuse about something in the oven or in the fridge or even starting the washing up. When this happened Dishpig would give him an apologetic smile, a look like he understood and then continued serving. Spider would give her a brief glance as he passed, nearly always finding her look away as he did, then join the others in the Mess or dining room. The worst things though were the freak times when he'd run into her in the halls or on the bridge. She'd freeze up, go incredibly cold and get a look on her face like she'd just stepped in something. She'd look at the ground, pretending she couldn't hear him if he spoke and getting a very business-like tone if he asked a question that required an answer more detailed than a shrug or a sniff. Then she'd tell him to get back to work, that she was needed or that no, Bec was not her name, it was Bomber. Or, if he wanted to be smart about it, Leading Seaman Brown. Then she'd hurry off, once again leaving Spider reliant on all memories of that day to keep his spirit up. The day he'd been so sure she was going to kiss him. Or at least admit she felt the same way he did.

He'd been so embarrassed to admit the truth to her. On the Hammersley they'd been close, and even closer after she sunk, so it had seemed so reasonable that he think there may be something there. He'd always liked her, since the first day on the Hammersley, and even through the entire ordeal with the egg throwing, pushing and snake handling. Even through Carly Walsman, which he'd been so surprised to hear of again, and Finn McLean. Even through the Hammersley going down. That day he'd gone to see her in hospital and found her asleep, one arm curled up over her head as if she'd just been laying on it. He'd sat there, just watching her sleep for about an hour before she finally woke up and he stood up quickly, pretending he'd just arrived. Back then the idea had been there, so clear it just made sense to him, but for some reason it didn't make any sense to her. He wrote to her, asked her out on what he thought looked very much like a date, and then she didn't turn up and didn't reply. It hurt and confused him. Her last day in hospital, the smile she'd given when he'd turned up and the way she'd let him pull her to her feet. The way her hand lingered in his long after she was standing. He thought…

"Thought wrong." Spider whispered aloud to the empty room.

She hadn't wanted him then and she didn't want him here now. He sighed softly to himself. So, if it was this easy to realize that, why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why was it that now, as he sat here, he was wondering what he could do to make her want him?

Why, if she was the one that got it wrong, was he the one mentally listing all his faults?

***

The Bridge was silent at one in the morning as the figure crept into the room. Out the windows the figure could see storm clouds brewing in the distance, the hint of clouds over the islands before them and the flash of lightning. But it was pretty far away still. Hopefully it wouldn't hit until morning. Moving his eyes around the room, they met those belonging to Lieutenant Harper and he froze, but soon enough he realized it wasn't Harper's deep brown eyes but his eyelids. He smiled softly then cleared his throat.

The Lieutenant jerked awake then jumped as he saw the man at the door. He gave a smile. "Can't sleep?" Harper asked, recognizing him.

The man chuckled. "No sir, I can't." He stressed the 'I' and the Lieutenant shook his head slowly. "Quiet night?"

Harper grinned. "Can you tell?" He gave a wide yawn. "Is there something you wanted?"

The man shook his head. "Just looking for life." He motioned downstairs. "You could go get a coffee and I'll take over if you want." He suggested, hiding his desire to take charge.

Thankfully Harper loved the offer. "Really? Cheers. I'll only be five minutes." As soon as Harper was out of earshot the man went to the radio.

"Nightowl, this is Hawk. Come in."

There was static, and then a man's voice came over the radio. "This is Nightowl. We have you Hawk. What is your transmission?"

Hawk gave a smile. "Confirming operation for 2100 Friday."

"Confirmed. Nightowl out."

Hawk put down the radio and glanced back at the door with a grin.


	16. Plans Askew

Chapter Fifteen;  
Plans Askew

That first night at the Solomons was one of the worst the ANZAC class Parramatta had endured when the storm hit a little after three in the morning. Despite being moored quite far off the coast, she was tossed about in waves that were usually reserved for coastal or reef breaks. But the Parramatta was nowhere near either of them. So the seas that lashed her sides were a mystery. Boomerang, every bit still stuck in the Dreamtime, jokingly called them the Sea Spirit's revenge. Edmunds was inclined to agree. Another attack on a ship that had already endured so much. So when she took a heavy blow, knocking one of the turbines out of whack, Edmunds wasn't too shocked.

"She's taken a heavy shot." The head Marine Engineer Officer, Lieutenant Arthur 'Spokes' Vincent, yelled above the din of the storm that morning. Edmunds had known, the moment the wave had struck, that something had gone wrong. A thud, louder than any he'd heard before, had echoed through the ship and filled him with dread. In the grand extent of things, it could've been worse. "She's off about two inches. It will take about three hours to put her back in line, but we can't work on her until this storm is over. If we try and move her now she'll pro…"

Edmunds cut him off. "Get worse, yeah, I can guess that. And knowing our luck she will. Just watch her for now. We'll move her back in the morning. It'll put us way behind schedule but we should be fine."

Spokes nodded and left the bridge. Edmunds looked at Nero. "Tell the crew we won't be leaving San Cristobel until morning at the earliest. They'll have to think about their shore leave later." He sighed; knowing how good a break on the island of Choiseul would've been for crew morale. Alas it seemed not meant to be. Nero gave him a sad smile and made the call. Edmunds settled back into his chair.

***

The news hit the crew hard, but none more so than Bomber who had been sitting in the Messdecks with a map of Choiseul and a list of places to go that, hopefully, no one would follow her to. She needed time away from the crew, especially one certain fellow Leading Seaman, and Choiseul had been the perfect opportunity to get that. Now, in a puff of smoke (or should that be a rogue wave?) it was gone.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice said at the doorway and Bomber glanced up to see Dee holding onto the sides of the door for dear life as she entered the room. Holding on to things she passed as she walked, she finally found her way to her bunk and sat down, promptly getting thrown back and hitting her head on the bulkhead behind her. She fell against her pillow, gripping her head and swearing under her breath.

Bomber tried not to laugh. "Hey Dee, what's up?"

"The floor." She returned with a groan. Rubbing the back of her head hard she sat up again, her eyes watering. "How are you?"

"Better than you clearly. I've mastered walking in storms."

"Yeah well, I'm new to this, give me a break." She held onto the base of the bunk so she wouldn't get thrown backwards again. "Anyway, I'm serious, how are you? I assume you heard Nero's report."

"This is why you're here isn't it?"

Dee nodded. "Ryan and I were talking and w…"

Bomber frowned. "Ryan?"

"You know, Dishpig."

"I know who Ryan is, I'm just wondering, if you and he talked, how is he still breathing?"

Dee gave a stale laugh. "Ha ha funny one. Now you're painting me as an unreasonable person hell-bent on destruction and/or revenge."

"You are an unreasonable person hell-bent on destruction and/or revenge." Dee made a face. "Oh yeah, so, where's his glass again?" Bomber gave a smile, having caught Dee with the glass only days before.

"I told him about it. We're having a truce, to focus on figuring out what is up with you."

"Don't mind me, just peeved about the lack of shore leave. I had great plans for piña coladas and sunbaking on some huge beach on Choiseul. Now I'm stuck with getting beaten black and blue by waves, tea that you can't have too hot in case you spill it and burn yourself, and a book I've read fifteen times." She pushed her book off the bunk and it fell to the floor with a thud.

Dee looked at it, torn between picking it up and staying where it's safe. She stayed still, choosing safety. "Yeah, I know, but that's life. We'll get to Choiseul eventually, just a little late. Then it's on for you and me and strawberry daiquiris. Oh yeah!"

Bomber smiled. "You're on." She glanced at the door. "Shouldn't you be helping secure the ComCen?"

Dee lowered an eyebrow. "Are you getting rid of me?"

Bomber nodded. "Yeah, so what if I am?"

"Fine, I get it, I'm going." She stood up, wavering a little as another wave hit the ship. Her hold on the bunk kept her upright though and she made it to the door before she hit something. It was the doorframe. She cringed as she connected then looked back at Bomber. "Stay where you are as long as you can. It's dangerous out here!" Then, with a groan, she left.

Bomber chuckled. She planned to do just that.

***

In the darkness of his Messdeck a young man swore under his breath as he listened to Nero's report. He put his hands to his face and fell back against his pillow, his plans in tatters.

***

Every team had their 'British Bad Guy' and 26-year-old Christopher Mitchell was happy to call himself just that. The Lord, as he was known, and Hawk's cousin, was the 'techxpert' of the group. Having mastered technology at a young age, Christopher had seemed destined to become your average IT expert. Until, at age 17, he was called on by the British Government to help them test a new firewall. After cracking it in two hours, Christopher's name became famous and he was called on by many organisations to test their security measures. All over England he was celebrity – picked up by the most famous organisations and companies including Harrods and even the Bank of England. After that though was his biggest contact – Nightowl. Nightowl needed a computer geek for their operations, someone to keep information on the organisation safe from prying eyes. At 19, Chris was perfect for the job. He'd been with them ever since.

Out here, deep in the Solomon's bush, there were little firewalls to crack or security numbers to decode, but his skills were still needed. Working in conjunction with the communications expert Proteas, Christopher was able to hack into anything he needed. Anyone nearby with high security and technology never stood against the Lord.

It was the Lord that made contact with Hawk. It was the Lord that hacked into the Parramatta and wiped that call from its internal logs and systems. It was the Lord who would play the ultimate role in hiding Nightowl from the advanced technology of an Australian warship…


	17. Poisoned

Chapter Sixteen;  
Poisoned

The seventh, and final member of Nightowl was Hawk. Hawk, a 24-year-old Australian, was the undercover operative of the group. He was the one Nightowl called on when they needed a man on the inside. And right now he was doing just that.

Hawk had been undercover on the HMAS Parramatta since June 2009, having joined with many other late additions to the fleet. Back then it had been a matter of security. Nightowl liked having someone on the inside, somewhere there to watch what was going on. He joined just as the Parramatta sailed off to the Gulf. There he gathered information but also did his job – sat back and watched the make-up of the ship. The pirate incident hadn't been planned, but it had been a blessing in disguise. When the Parramatta fell out of favour with the Navy it became so much easier to begin to spread distrust and lies all over the ship. It was Hawk that had started the rumours that had lowered morale, had made people worry. It was Hawk that had stolen the supplies from the supply room. It was Hawk at the base of almost everything going wrong for the Parramatta.

Then, finally, the call from Nightowl he'd been waiting for. A mission had been planned. The ultimate mission where Hawk would finally have a chance to prove himself to the organisation. The success of this mission was reliant on him and his future was reliant on the success of this mission.

So now, as he sat back and watched the original plans go to dust, Hawk knew what needed to be done. And he'd have to do them without the help of his crew…

***

Three figures stood together, frowning at one-another. Finally their leader spoke. "Okay, we'll just have to go earlier than planned." He turned to the man on his right. "Do you have the drug?"

The man nodded. "We're ready to go."

"Okay, normal plans as per Friday, except we'll have to take control of the ship somehow, after they're all out." The others nodded. "We steer towards the meeting point instead of them coming to us. After that, plan as per schedule. Okay?" The men nodded again. "Okay then, you know what you have to do. Let's go."

***

"Dishpig, try the soup would you?" Bomber muttered, chopping up the last of the bread. She gave a smile as he took a big, dramatic slurp. "Nice one funny guy." She glanced up for an answer and saw he'd pulled a face and was gasping for breath. Bomber just rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid. It's good. Anyway, vegetables are your friend." She grabbed her own spoon and took a gulp. The hot water burnt her tongue a little but that was soon overcome by the taste of the turnips. She gave a brief smile, but a burning in the back of her throat quickly washed that away. A sour taste hit her tongue and her eyes watered. A voice sounded nearby and she called out to them, but her eyes blurry she saw no one. A second later she passed out.

***

Spider was hungry. Or at least his mind was walking him towards the galley. Whether that was hunger or the desperate need to see Bomber again he didn't know. Either way he'd ignored the mass of people heading in the opposite direction and kept towards the galley. He didn't know what was happening anywhere else in the ship and hadn't listened when people tried to tell him, he just kept on to the galley. Driven by impulse. When he got there he realised it was a good thing too.

"Bec!" He exclaimed, Bomber's figure laying on the galley floor out cold. Her fellow cook Dishpig was nowhere to be seen. He went to her, lifting her head, just as Nero's voice came over the radio.

"All crew report to the bridge immediately. I repeat, all crew to the bridge immediately."

Spider ignored it, tapping Bomber's face. She did not stir. "Come on Bec, wake up."

"She won't. At least not for an hour." A voice said from the door. Spider looked up to see Aardvark standing in the doorway. He frowned at him but Aardvark just smiled, looking at his watch. "Actually, make that 46 minutes since she drank the soup."

Spider looked up at the bubbling pot on the stovetop then back at Aardvark, unsure what was going on. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'poisoned soup'." He gave a cold laugh. "One mouthful for the entire crew. Then the ship will be ours."

Spider frowned, standing up to come eye-to-eye with Aardvark. "And this will happen to them?" He motioned to Bomber. "I won't let you poison anyone else."

"No one will know it's poisoned until they're out of it. And you can't stop them if you aren't here to tell anyone." He pulled a gun out from behind his back and Spider realised Aardvark had somehow got his hands on the key to the gun cupboard. He gaped. Aardvark just grinned. "Pick up the girl. You're coming with me."

Spider shook his head. "No, leave her alone, you can take me instead. Whatever your plan is, you've done enough to her."

Aardvark laughed. "Spider, this isn't one of those hero movies where you guard the pretty girl and I award your selfless bravery. Here's the deal 'James Bond' – you bring her with you, or I put a bullet in her head right here." Spider turned and picked her up. "Good man. Now, walk."

***

Spider soon found himself on the deck, standing in the pouring rain, looking up at the starboard RHIB. "What are you going to do?"

Aardvark prodded him with the gun. "Get in the RHIB."

Spider did as he was told. When he got to the top he found Dishpig out cold near the front. He took a seat, ushered by Aardvark, and placed Bomber down next to him laying her head on his leg. He frowned at her then back up at Aardvark. "What are you going to do?" He repeated.

Aardvark laughed. "Why do you want to spoil the surprise Spider?"

Spider opened his mouth to respond but then the RHIB lurched, being raised. They were leaving the ship. Lifting Bomber's head off his leg, he stood up quickly. Either he did something now or everyone on the ship was screwed. Aardvark saw his movement and pointed the gun at him. Spider continued. "Whatever you are up to Aardvark, you will be found out." Aardvark flicked off the safety but with one glance at Bomber Spider continued. "This won't end well for you at all. You will be f –" Spider's sentence was cut short as Aardvark fired. It was a warning shot, going well over Spider's head but he'd made his point.

"Next one won't be a warning Leading Seaman Webb." Aardvark promised.

Spider backed up and as he did he heard the sound of a door slam nearby. Now lowered, the RHIB was almost equal with the ship, just as Dee and two others came out onto the deck. They saw the RHIB and stopped. Spider waved his arms, trying to send them back, but Dee didn't listen. She'd just seen Bomber and Dishpig. And Aardvark had just seen her. He stood up and fired on the three people. A bullet caught Dee in the shoulder and she spun, pushed back by the force. She went to the ground and Spider, acting on impulse, dived at Aardvark. The pair tussled but Aardvark won, kicking Spider back. But it had done enough. They were below the edge of the Parramatta now, out of sight of the deck. Aardvark couldn't shoot anyone else. Then, a minute later, they hit the water and Aardvark unbuckled the RHIB and started the engine.

"Sit down Spider. This is going to be a long trip."

Spider went back to Bomber and sat down with a sigh. He glanced up at the Parramatta as they sped away, three figures now on the bridge deck watching them go. He sighed and looked down at Bomber.


	18. PCP

Chapter Seventeen;  
PCP

"What's going on?" The figure of Bomber groaned and sat up, pushing herself up using Spider's knee as her support. "Where are we?" She gave a slight hiccup then a tiny giggle. "Fuzzy."

Spider frowned at her. "Bomber? Are you alright?"

She looked at him like it was the first time she'd seen him. Tipping her head a little, she put a hand on his chest to hold her up as she swayed, and let out a loud giggle. "Spider! Why do you look so scared? It's a beautiful day." Her eyes left his and went to the water. "And there's dolphins."

Spider grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. Her grin faded. "Bec…"

A cold laugh came from behind him and Spider turned to see Aardvark had been watching them, listening in. Spider glared at him. "What have you given her?" He glanced at Bomber to find her eyelids drooping and her head dropping. She was losing consciousness again. He pulled her closer to him and she fainted against him. He glanced back at Aardvark to find the man smiling.

"I wondered when you'd ask that." He shrugged. "Slower than I thought." He leant forward against the steering device. "Its name is PCP or phencyclidine hydrochloride, but they call it Angel Dust in the clubs. My personal favourite drug." Spider's jaw dropped and Aardvark misinterpreted it. "Oh come on, in the grand scheme of things I don't think that drug use will be why they kick me out of the Defence Force, do you?"

"No, not that. The drug. PCP? What does it do?" He looked down at Bomber, tenderly brushing her hair off her face.

"Well, hallucinations as you've well seen." He raised his hands pointed, doing an impersonation of Bomber. "'And there's dolphins!'" he mocked in a high-pitched voice. He gave another cold smile as he looked back. "Mood swings, drowsiness and… in excessive amounts, dehydration."

Spider swung back to look at him. "What do you mean 'excessive amounts'?"

"Lots, derrrrr…" he said childishly. He laughed. "Especially in it's liquid form, like it was tonight, PCP is very strong stuff. Too much and you're out, like a light." He clicked one finger in the air like he was turning off a light. "We've seen hallucinations, let's see what else we can get?" He clapped his hands together with glee, bouncing in his seat.

Spider turned away from him in disgust, looking back at Dishpig still out cold. Clearly Dishpig had taken more of the soup than Bomber had as he was still out for the count. He looked down at Bomber again, just as her eyes flickered open slowly. She pushed herself away from him gingerly, looking confused. "Spider…" she muttered, her voice soft and cracked.

"Bomber, are you okay?" He held her arms, holding her up in case she slipped again.

"My head hurts, my eyes hurt, I don't re… where are we?" She looked around, tired but frantic.

He put a hand on her cheek, making her face him again. "It's okay, you're okay. I'll look after you, I promise."

She gave a soft smile. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'm so tired."

"Drowsiness!" Came a triumphant reply from behind Spider.

"Shut the hell up." Spider shot back, not taking his eyes off Bomber. "Just have a sleep Bomber, we'll be there soon." He let her go, allowing her to curl up with her head on his leg. He sighed as he looked down at her.

Then she shocked him by saying something else. "Billy…" she said, not opening her eyes or lifting her head. He murmured a yes and she continued. "I'm sorry."

He put his hand on her shoulder, stroking it softly with his thumb. "It's okay Bec. It'll all be okay."

***

The three young sailors carrying the girl between them hurried past Edmunds as he stood in the main hall, watching them burst inside with his injured Cryptologist Sailor between them. He followed them to the wardroom, standing in the doorway as the small group of men parted to let the ship's Medical Officer Chief Petty Officer Simon 'Archer' Bow assess her. Dee had been shot, only once, in the arm. As one of the young sailors with her emerged, Edmunds went to him. He recognised the young man as Able Seaman Nick 'Paulie' Paul. Paulie frowned back at Dee then looked at Edmunds.

"Sir, it was Aardvark."

Edmunds frowned. "Leading Seaman Harker?" Paulie nodded. "What was he doing?"

Paulie shrugged. "He had a gun and three hostages."

"Three hostages? Who were they?"

Paulie counted them on his fingers. "Seaman Entwhistle, Leading Seaman Brown and Leading Seaman Webb. Webb was the only one awake sir. The other two were out of it, knocked out or drugged or something?"

Edmunds put the puzzle together quickly. "Bomber and Dishpig are the cooks. Paulie, go down the galley and dispose of anything they had cooking. I think we can assume poisoning to be on the safe side." He nodded and ran off. Edmunds then looked up to find one last figure watching them. And it was just the man he needed to talk to.

"Lieutenant?" The man froze. "My office, now."

***

Aardvark stopped the RHIB. Spider, who had been caught up in watching Bomber sleep, didn't even realise they'd slowed down until they finally stopped. He glanced back at Aardvark with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." Aardvark replied, glancing between Spider and the dark water.

"For what?" He asked, frowning back at the Stores Naval sailor. He didn't have to wait long for a reply though as a figure burst out of the dark water not far from them. Aardvark started the engine and went to him, pulling up alongside. The man clambered from the water, frowning at the three people in the front of the RHIB. As he pulled off the breathing apparatus over his face, Spider gasped as he recognised the man. "Eagle?"

Stores Naval Able Seaman Manley smiled. "Why, hello Spider." He looked at Aardvark. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Aardvark shrugged. "He didn't go to the bridge so I had to bring him with us. He made a lot of noise and alerted the crew. I had to shoot someone on the deck."

"You shot Dee, Seaman Wong, you jerk." Spider growled.

Aardvark waved the gun at him again and Spider fell silent. Eagle just frowned. "Shit, now Edmunds will be on to us. Hopefully they've already started dinner."

"Holey would've radioed us if something had gone wrong, I'm sure."

Eagle shook his head. "Unless he's already been found out."

Spider finally got it. The link between the men? The supply crew. The supply crew that had all joined with Bomber, just before he had. Dee had told him all about her first day, the others that had joined with her. He glared at them. "You work for Holey? What's this about? What are you doing?"

Eagle laughed. "We don't work for Holey. He works for me." He pushed up his left arm sleeve, revealing a small black tattoo on the inside of his arm. It looked like an ink splodge at first, but as Spider looked closer he realised that was wrong. It was a bird. "Nightowl. I doubt you've heard of us. We're an international group, made up of representatives from each powerful country in the world. In teams of seven personnel, we scour the globe for issues of national security and take charge of them." Spider had disbelief etched all over his face and Eagle grinned. "Right out of a novel, isn't it?"

"National security? What has the Parramatta got to do with national security?"

"Nothing. My appointment here was an absolute fluke. I needed a lift to the Gulf and the Parramatta provided that. Then the most wonderful thing happened and you fell out of favour with Canberra. Now what lays ahead of Nightowl is control of an Australian warship. Imagine that. We'd be a force then. But until that happens, well, we settle for the Solomons."

Spider frowned. "What do the Solomons have to do with control of an Australian warship?"

Eagle laughed. "Oh my friend, you ask a lot of questions." He grabbed Aardvark's gun and pointed it at him. "I suggest you shut up."

"What are you going to do Eagle? Huh? A…"

Eagle cut him off. "My name isn't Eagle. My real nickname is the Hawk. Eagle, although a lovely variation, is nothing more than a pseudonym. So, from now on, when you're begging for your life, call me Hawk."

"I'm not going to beg you for my life."

Eagle/Hawk smiled. "Fine then, what about hers?" He turned the gun on Bomber. Spider breathed deeply as he looked down at her, still asleep and completely oblivious to what was going to happen. But Spider knew he wouldn't let Hawk hurt her. He'd promised her.

Swallowing his pride and anger, Spider nodded. "I'll do what you want."

Hawk laughed then looked at Aardvark. "Let's roll. We've got some friends of mine to drop in on."


	19. The Hunt

Chapter Eighteen;  
The Hunt

The figure on the other side of Edmunds' desk sat quietly, seemingly assessing his captain as to whether he was in trouble or not. But Edmunds made it clear. He was in trouble.

"It wasn't hard to put together the puzzle Lieutenant. In fact, it was so simple I'm almost disappointed in you. You clearly underestimated me."

Lieutenant Watson gave a blank look. "Sir?"

Edmunds stood up, banging his palms down on the table. "Don't mess me around Jim, I've had enough of it. Tell me the truth."

Watson flinched, the middle-aged man staring up at his senior in a child-like look of horror. Edmunds' knew the look. He'd been found out. He stammered out his first sentence. "It wasn't my idea sir, it was Hawk."

Edmunds lowered an eyebrow. "Who?"

Watson gaped. "Uh, Eagle sir, Eagle Manley. His real nickname is Hawk."

"Real nickname? Don't give me some bullshit Holey. I know Aardvark poisoned the soup, took three hostages in a RHIB and shot Seaman Wong. I also know that while he was doing this YOU were making a diversion, claiming Leading Seaman Manley, who you are now telling me is actually called Hawk, had disappeared overboard in a rogue wave. I've had someone check the stores and one breathing set is missing. So, Lieutenant Watson, if you know what's good for you you'll stop messing me around and fill in the parts I don't already know. Unless I've covered everything?"

Holey let the sentence go in one long word. "EagleisfromanorganisationcalledNightowl." Edmunds growled and Holey took a breath. "Eagle is from an organisation called Nightowl sir. They're a small time group formed of ex-service personnel from each great power of the Western world – Americans, Brits, French, Spaniards, South Africans etcetera. Eagle is the undercover operative and has been working on the Parramatta to collect data for another group's work in Iraq."

"He tagged along for our trip to the Gulf? So he's been here for a while then." Edmunds grumbled more to himself than Holey. He looked up, searching for more information. "But we left the Gulf a long time ago. Why is he still here?"

Holey looked at the floor. "He was supposed to leave when we got back to port, but then the pirate incident and they kept him on. They're only small time sir, they need to make a name for themselves. Taking control of a ship that everyone now hates is the perfect way to do that. Claim you were mad and dangerous, take over and win public support in Australia at least. A silent but public take-over."

"Sounds like terrorism to me."

"Me too sir."

Edmunds looked up. "Then why did you agree to take part?"

Holey frowned. "I didn't have a choice. The first day he came to us he threatened me. Sir, they have my daughter and they're holding her against her will. If I don't do what they say, they'll hurt her. But if they succeed with a planned takeover of…" He paused. "They're trying to restart a war in the Solomons sir."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

Holey gave him a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you're here."

***

The cable ties cut into his wrist, but Spider didn't notice it as he and the others were led out of the RHIB and onto the small beach. Dishpig, who had to be woken when they arrived, was barely able to stay on his feet, being held up by a large man that had joined them when they had arrived. He and Hawk had had a heated discussion when the RHIB had arrived, but now he had calmed down and returned to a normal tone. What he was saying, however, eluded Spider. The man spoke in Spanish.

Spider looked away from Dishpig, instead turning his attention to Bomber who was being half-dragged/half-walked by Aardvark. The sailor was glancing at her with a mix of disgust and enjoyment that made Spider want to knock the man about a couple hundred times with a large thick piece of wood. But with his hands cuffed and being closely watched by Hawk, who was enjoying the whole thing immensely, there was nothing he could do.

"Where are we going?" Spider shot back at Hawk, breaking the silence and drawing looks from everyone else around him.

Haw stopped, tugging Spider back. "Does it matter where we're going Leader?" He asked with a sour grin. "You wouldn't know it anyway."

"Well if we don't know it, what's the harm in telling us then?" A voice spoke up and Spider glanced up to see Bomber glaring at Hawk. He smothered a smile. Her fight had returned.

Hawk just laughed. "In there." He pointed into the bush in front of them then pushed Spider again. "Keep walking and you'll find out soon enough."

Five minutes later they reached a clearing and Hawk let Spider go, shoving him towards Aardvark. This gave Spider the opportunity to talk to Bomber. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he reached her, ignoring Aardvark who was listening in.

Bomber nodded, her eyes still dropping but nonetheless looking much better than before. "I will be. What happened?"

"You and Dishpig were poisoned. I came to find you and Aardvark took all of us hostage."

"Why did you come to find me?" Bomber asked, looking at him with wide eyes in both a look that showed her desperate desire to stay awake and also that she was lost for his answer.

"To tell you you were wrong about me." Spider admitted.

Bomber glanced up at Hawk as he re-entered the clearing. "Spider, I'm constantly finding I get things wrong." She gave a meek smile as Hawk grabbed him and pulled him away from her. Spider's eyes never left her as he did. He wasn't sure, but was that an admission of some sort? Had he been right this whole time after all?


	20. Hum Me A Sweet Tune

Chapter Nineteen;  
Hum Me A Sweet Tune

Spider awoke to the sound of humming, soft and sweet like a dream more than reality. He snapped his eyes open to find the world around him was as black as the night. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep, but clearly he had, and now the humming got louder he thought the dream lingered about him still. But then it stopped and gave a dry cough and he realised it wasn't a dream. It began again, this time a soft singing.

"…_oh yes you know I would give it you all… cos I need your sway cos you always pay for it and I need that heart_…" It paused. "Hello?"

Spider heard a thump and then realised it was he himself as he dropped one arm to the floor. And he recognised the voice.

"Bec, it's just me." He returned, rubbing the wrists. Some time during his sleep they'd removed the ties and now the skin on his wrists stung. He was glad he couldn't see them because he had a good idea they may be red or bruised. Maybe both. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm, I'm fine, just bored and thirsty." She gave a sigh. "Oh, and you snore."

Spider chuckled despite the situation. "I know." He frowned. "Is Dishpig here?"

Bomber coughed again. "Not that I know of. Then again, maybe he just doesn't snore." She gave a soft snicker.

Spider smiled, thankful she was okay. It was funny how something small, like one of Bomber's jokes, could make him feel better about any situation. There seemed to be this idea ingrained in his head that as long as he and Bomber were physically and mentally okay (even to the point of Bomber ribbing him), they would get out of this together without too many problems. It was a case proven to him since the snake boat and since Finn McLean – stay together, stay normal, and you'll be fine.

"Well at least I don't sing." Spider returned.

"Hey!" Bomber protested, some of her sting coming back into her tone. "I'm a good singer."

"Of course you are Celine Dion." She gasped but he continued. "Or do you prefer Barbara Stre…"

But he was cut-off. "Don't judge Spider, I've heard you singing in the shower. It isn't nice." A voice muttered from nearby, sounding tired too. It was Dishpig.

"Ryan! Oh thank god. Are you okay?" Bomber said. Spider heard her move but he couldn't work out in which direction Ryan was so stayed still.

"I'm fine if you forget the fact that my head feels like it's filled with needles." He groaned. "What happened?"

Spider explained. "You and Bomber were poisoned then Aardvark took us hostage."

"Aardvark Harker? Are you serious? I didn't know he had the bottle for it." He paused. "So, uh, where are we?"

"We're on one of the Solomon's islands. I'm not sure which one. But if this narrows it down we're in a small compound and surrounded by palm trees."

"It doesn't narrow it down at all! You're such a loser." Bomber laughed. Spider heard her move again and then the sound of Ryan muttering something. "Oh stop whinging and let me get this un…tied." She gave a sound like she was breathing in through her teeth. "There we go."

"Thanks." Ryan said, bumping the wall (or maybe that was Bomber?) as he moved. "The last thing I remember was trying your soup."

"Mmmm, yeah, I think it was in the soup." Bomber admitted sounding like it was a personal insult.

"It was." Spider confirmed. He could almost hear Bomber frown. "It looks like he wanted to poison the whole crew, but you two made a sacrifice."

"Well, I feel a whole lot better about everything now." Bomber grumbled nearby and Spider realised she was on the move again. He heard her footsteps and guessed she was casing the place. She passed right by him and kept going. "Why'd they have to choose my soup anyway? You're supposed to be cooking your stupid cabbage mash thing tomorrow night." She directed at Dishpig.

"My cabbage mash goes down a lot better than that celery soup thing of yours." Dishpig protested. "Back me up here Spider."

Spider chuckled. "Yeah right. I'm not so dumb to pick a fight with her right now."

"Good man." Bomber said, coming close to him again. "I swear I've done a full circle and I still can't find this bloody door."

Spider stuck an arm out and she ran into it. "You have. Look, sit down, it doesn't matter right now." He grabbed for her and found he'd caught her dropped wrist. "You've been poisoned, you should take a break."

"Thanks mum," Bomber shook her hand from his grasp. "But I'll take a break when we're all safely back on the Parramatta listening to Jack calling me a disappo… oww."

"What happened?" Spider stood up, worried she'd hurt herself with her determination to do the opposite of everything he suggested.

"Nuffin, jus snagged my fwinger on a wail." She replied, her finger in her mouth. "Swoop-ed wail." She growled at the wall.

Spider shook his head. "Who's the loser now?" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Does that answer your question? Huh?" She shoved him for good measure. "Now help me find a door or sit down, shut up and g…"

Light suddenly flooded the room, coming from an opening at the other end of the space. Finally they could see where they were. It appeared to be a cargo container of some sort with big metal walls and bags in each corner. It was obvious why Bomber had missed the door – it was little more than a part of the wall that had been cut and hinged. It wasn't very secure but Spider guessed they'd had guards outside ensuring they didn't make their escape.

The man at the door smiled. "Good advice Leading Seaman Brown. Sit down and shut up."


	21. Reality Check

Chapter Twenty:  
Reality Check

Bomber spoke, standing nearby with her hair over her face and looking very wild and angry, she stepped towards the man they all knew. It was Hawk. "What do you want with us?" she demanded, glaring enough to wipe the smile from any normal god-fearing person's face. But Hawk stayed emotionless.

"Strictly business here Rebecca." Hawk grinned, stepping further into the room and just out of the light. "I didn't want to inconvenience you all."

"Oh no, no inconvenience at all, you know, being drugged and locked up. In fact I find it downright fun." Bomber's pleasant façade dropped. "You're one stupid bastard you know that? This will not end well for you."

"Is that a threat Bomber?" Hawk smiled cruelly, stepping closer to them. "Because of it is…"

Bomber growled. "You know it bloody well is, and what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to be very impressed." He winked and Spider fought the urge to get up and punch him, but it went without saying that his cronies were outside and Hawk was waiting for such a move. In fact, Spider caught him glance at him then smile back at Bomber. Spider glanced back at her. She was having none of it. "Well, anyway, for good behaviour I brought you some breakfast or bunch, whatever they call it. Elevensies, let's say." He threw three apples towards them and watched them roll the sailors' way. "Enjoy." He made to leave then stopped. "Oh by the way, I like your soups Bomber." He grinned then slammed the door behind him, dropping them back into darkness.

"Well, that's an encouraging thought then." Bomber muttered, making for the apples.

Spider frowned. "What? That he likes your soups?"

"Yeah, he likes my soups." Bomber muttered. "No you idiot. He didn't notice our hands were untied." She threw an apple at Spider and he caught it. "Now eat up before anymore braincells are lost." She bit into her apple loudly then talked with her mouth full. "Now we jus' gotta work on our escape."

***

Archer stepped into the CO's office after knocking twice. It seemed the captain was preoccupied by something, so Archer let himself in. Inside he found Edmunds slumped over his computer, typing furiously. He glanced up as Archer spoke again and frowned. "Simon? How's Seaman Wong?"

Archer nodded slowly. "Emily's fine sir. We got the bullet out, it wasn't too deep, and she's doing okay now. But she's still heavily sedated and I don't know how she is for internal damage. We'll need to get her to a hospital."

Edmunds nodded back. "I know. We're three hours away from the capital. There she'll get some treatment at base camp." He frowned. "This is my fault, you know that?"

Archer frowned too. "Sir?"

"Holey Watson told me. This is about making my ship look bad… if it doesn't already."

"Sir, no offence, but it's stupid to blame yourself." Edmunds almost cracked a smile and Archer continued. "What I mean is…"

Edmunds held up a hand. "I know what you mean Simon, don't worry. It's just, what did any of us do to deserve this? Seamen Wong and Entwhistle have never done anything. And our Leading Seamen, well, the last thing they need is bad luck after their last posting."

Archer frowned. "Sir?" He didn't understand the reference. Last posting? Of course he knew Spider and Bomber had been on previous ships, but why was that so important?

Edmunds elaborated. "Leading Seamen Brown and Webb worked on the patrol boat HMAS Hammersley when she went down in 2009 taking two of their crewmates with her."

Archer nodded. He knew the story. In fact, it had been Australia-wide for some time. The men and women on board called heroes and given a ceremony. Now, however, their fate had changed. No wonder Bomber had taken everything so badly. All this hate after the Hammersley. He wondered aloud about this. "From loved to hated, how could they bear it?"

"I don't know, but if I know my crew they'll be fine. Bomber, from what I've seen and heard, is a strong-willed young lady who will beat you senseless if you cross her. Dishpig is a comical character with a kind heart, but underneath I know he'll do anything to help those around him. And Spider, although I must admit I wish I knew more about him, hides a brilliant mind behind those child-like looks. He's loyal and perfectly able to defend himself and others if necessary. I have no doubt that Manley and the others have picked the wrong people to take hostage."

Archer smiled. "You do know your men better than you give yourself credit for sir."

"I do Archer, just as I know you. Now, my loyal friend, you better get back to Seaman Wong. Prepare her to be taken ashore."

Archer nodded, remembering exactly why it was that he liked serving under Edmunds so much – he never treated you as a lower rank or individual. To him everyone was equal. Even those that crossed him. And, Archer was never more certain of anything in his life, those that crossed him would pay in a way that only good men like Edmunds could dish out.

***

That afternoon, amid plans of escape, Dishpig was overcome by a bout of extreme fatigue. Slipping in and out of consciousness, eventually the seaman just fell to the floor with a thud, his body once again overtaken by the last lingers of the poison. Bomber stared at him for a second before looking back at Spider, steely resolve clear in her features. She wasn't going to let the poison win this fight again.

Spider, however, had other plans. "You should rest."

"You should shut up." She snapped, returning her gaze to her hands. Spider followed her eyes. One hand, rigid in the palm of her other hand, was shaking ever so slightly. Spider knew it was Bomber fighting to stay strong. She wrapped her good hand over it, covering it from sight. "Now, what were we saying?"

Spider stood, going to the one area of the room that let light in. Earlier, under demands of air and light from the trio, Hawk had fired four rounds into the roof of the room. Now, through four thumbnail-sized holes, bright white light bathed the room illuminating the place. It didn't reach right into the dark corners, but it was enough to remind them that somewhere out there, in the shining sun, the Parramatta was coming for them. He glanced back at Bomber, himself bathed in light as he stood beneath a light. "I'm not going to talk while you're being stupid. If the poison has returned to knock Dishpig for six, you shouldn't be too much longer."

"I'm not weak." Bomber protested, trying to stand but unable to.

Spider didn't go to her. "Have I ever called you weak before Rebecca?" She looked away. "No, I didn't think so. And I'm not calling Ryan weak either. What I'm saying is, you two were poisoned. You should be dead! But you were stronger than the poison and you're relatively okay. But it's still in your system and could be for a while now. So, stop acting like this is about you and me, and get some rest."

The authoritative voice Spider used, belying his real age and level of maturity, got Bomber attention. And she gave in. Nodding slowly she lay down on the dusty floor and, her arm curled under her head, allowed herself to sleep. Taking a seat in the warm afternoon sunlight, Spider couldn't take his eyes off her.


	22. Breathing

Chapter Twenty-One;  
Breathing

She couldn't breathe. Someone. Something. Something had her by the throat, gripping tighter until she could barely move her mouth to cry out. Her brain screamed for her hands and feet to protect her, but as much as she could feel them move she couldn't get them to connect with her attacker. They were simply out of reach, too hard to find in the mess that was overwhelming her. She was about to die. She was to take her last breath and, with one final thought, she realised her biggest regret. Her eyes swam with tears and blue light. The biggest regret…

Then something touched her from nearby. Warm and soft, something connected with her shoulder. And with a snap she awoke, her dream blurring her vision until she could finally see his face. He was here, again, just when she needed it. She grabbed at him and pulled herself into his arms, clenching and unclenching the back of his shirt as his hands found their way to her back and patted her softly.

"Bomber, are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Reality hit and quickly enough Bomber let go, pushing herself away from him as his hands fell limply at his side. A mix of confusion and pain mixed across his face and Bomber suddenly couldn't meet his gaze and looked away. "I'm fine, just, bad dreams."

"Hammersley?" Spider asked softly, casting a look at Dishpig to find the Seaman still asleep.

Bomber pushed herself up from the floor. "This may shock you Spider, but the Hammersley is the very least of my issues right now." Her raised voice woke up Dishpig and the young sailor opened one eye slowly, surveyed the room and closed it again, rightly deciding to stay out of this fight.

"I just thought… if you want to…"

Bomber cut him off. "Who are you? My psychiatrist? Just leave me alone Spider." She shuffled away from him, distancing herself.

Spider sighed, fighting the urge to ask if she did actually have a psychiatrist, but eventually he just apologized. "I'm sorry Bomber, I didn't mean to make this harder for you." He stood and went to the other side of the room, putting a good distance between them.

"That was uncalled for." Came a small voice from nearby. Bomber glanced up to see Dishpig watching her. "He was just trying to help."

"I don't need his help." Bomber stayed determined despite the fact her eyes were watering and her breath laboured.

"Okay Bomb." He fell silent just before the door opened, bathing the room in more late afternoon sunlight. Hawk stepped in, surveying them.

"Well well well, what do we have here then?" he smiled at them. "Whose a clever crew then? Escaped their little bonds."

"Been free for hours buddy." Spider said, standing not far from Hawk. From where he was he could see the two men covering those inside with two shotguns, one of them Aardvark, and he stepped back a little further.

"Shut up Spider, you know I hate the sound of your voice, it's so irritating." He gave Bomber a smile. "What you doing down there Bec? Why not up in my face shouting at me again? You know how much I enjoy it."

"Me too Hawk, but not today." Bomber managed breathlessly, failing to hide how tired she was and how overcome she still was by the dream. "Call again tomorrow."

Hawk just laughed. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe you could just come with me." Then, barging into the room, he made for her. She didn't fight him, she couldn't, and he knew this, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her to her feet. But Spider could fight, and that he did. Grabbing Hawk's shoulder he pulled the man back, Aardvark and the other man charging into the room with their guns drawn on Spider. He didn't care, turning Hawk and punching the man in the cheek. He dropped Bomber and she stumbled back but kept to her feet. Hawk, meanwhile, parried another blow by the Leading Seaman and motioned Aardvark over. Raising the butt of his gun, Aardvark tried to knock Spider out by the lanky man was quicker, ducking below the blow and returning his attention to Hawk who had now set his sights back on Bomber. Spider charged at him, tackling Hawk. Hawk's grip went wide, smacking Bomber in the face and she dropped to the ground clutching her cheek. Spider, meanwhile, turned Hawk over and started punching him. Hawk held up his hands, keeping the blows off his face, until Aardvark and the other pulled Spider to his feet. Hawk stood just as Aardvark raised his gun to Spider's temple. "Don't shoot him." Hawk ordered, dusting himself off. He smiled at Spider. "That'd be too easy." He slowly circled the trio then stooped in front of Spider. With a smile he kicked Spider in the shin, his steel-capped boots connecting with exposed leg. It hurt like hell, but Spider didn't flinch. Hawk smiled. "Let him go." Aardvark and the other man slid their arms away and Spider backed up in front of where Bomber now sat clutching her face. He put one hand behind him and she took it, pulling herself to her feet. Hawk smiled. "I still want you to come with me Bomber, if it's okay with you."

Spider stood in front of her, shielding her with his frame. Beside him Dishpig too stood, despite being even weaker than she was, and glared at them. "Leave her alone Manley." Spider warned, almost asking Hawk to pick another fight.

Hawk decided against it. "Okay Spider, we'll leave it for another day shall we?" With a smile he backed from the room shutting the door behind him.

Bomber let out a breath and Spider turned, raising his hands to her cheeks and assessing her. A bruise was beginning to form on her left cheekbone, but other than that she was okay. He lifted her wrist, early bruising evident, then returned his gaze to her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded silently, biting her lip as his hands returned to her cheeks. "Thank you." She finally managed weakly.

Spider smiled. "It's okay." Then, giving her a quick hug, he stepped back and gave her some space. She took it, returning to the corner of the room and sitting silently in the darkness, and he went back to his spot at the other side of the room. Watching them go Dishpig frowned having just watched an exchange that he thought would bring the warring pair together. But, it didn't…


	23. Man Down

Chapter Twenty-Two;  
Man Down

That night, the light fading fast, Spider headed back towards where Bomber and Dishpig sat talking. He'd been avoiding contact with Bomber since the interaction with Hawk, but now it was getting dark he didn't really want to be too far away if anything else happened. When he got there Dishpig and Bomber stopped talking, Bomber giving Spider a dark look then moving away. Dishpig stood up and walked with Spider.

"Sorry about that. As you can guess we were talking about you." They went back to the side of the room Spider had started on.

"Yeah, that wasn't hard to work out. What'd she say to you?"

"Not much." Dishpig glanced back at her. "I hope you don't mind my interfering, I'm just worried about Bomber."

"It's fine." Spider glanced at her. "Did she tell you about the dream?"

"Dreams you mean?" Spider looked up. "Yeah, she's been having them for a while now." He sighed. "It doesn't make a hostage situation any better, especially since the lack of sleep isn't helping her recover any faster. She's pretty determined to give off the impression that she's fine though."

"She's stubborn, always was." As he looked up he met her eye. "Always."

Dishpig saw she was watching them. "We should head back. As determined as she is I'm sure she hates being over there alone." As Dishpig headed back towards her through the darkness he tripped over, Spider and Bomber both rushing to him as he rolled around clutching his ankle.

"He's broken his ankle." Bomber said over Dishpig's soft murmurs of pain. "Can you find something to wrap it with?" Spider went to the other end of the room and found a stick and then pulled off his uniform shirt. Bomber ripped it up and tied Dishpig's ankle and leg into place. It only took a minute and then it was over, with it Bomber's old strength. "Now stop the bad luck Dishpig." Bomber warned with a grin.

Dishpig chuckled. "I will when you will." She helped him to his feet and then back to the other side of the room. As she sat him down she glanced back at Spider.

"You alright?"

Bomber nodded. "I'm fine."

***

"Evening ladies." The door opened and a man they hadn't seen since they'd first been kidnapped walked in toting a shotgun and staring them down. "How are we? Had your dinner yet?" The three of them glared at him. "Oh yeah, that's right, you gotta work for it first. You put up a fight this afternoon, but that was Hawk and this is me."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Dishpig growled.

"I'm Sheriff." He grinned, his American accent becoming more obvious as he spoke. "And I'm here to get one of you idiots out here and into the firing line, so, who's in?"

Spider glanced between him, Bomber and Dishpig. They all sat quietly until finally Spider asked the question aloud. "What are you going to do?"

The Sheriff smiled. "I'm going to show your captain what we're made of, aren't I?" He cocked the gun and showed them the cartridge inside.

Spider took it as the warning it was – do what I say or I'll shoot you. He pushed himself to his feet. "I'll come." He almost smiled when he heard Bomber softly whisper 'no!'. That alone almost made this clearly suicidal act worth it. He looked at her. "Just stay here, I'll be back, promise."

She frowned. "No, no I'm going with you." She stood too. Then Spider watched Dishpig stand as well, pushing himself up slowly as he rested his weight on the ankle that wasn't broken.

The Sheriff took a step back and raised the gun. "Two of you will sit down now or I will shoot." He said, assuming the three of them were going to mob. Spider realised in shock that the American looked overwhelmed by the sudden stance of the three before him and Spider thought he definitely hadn't seen the best of the Australian Navy if this were the case.

"Bomber, sit down." Spider turned on her, worried that the way Sheriff was acting he probably would go for the only girl in the room to make a point to the men. She glared at him. "Please." He tried. Slowly Bomber lowered herself back to the ground, holding his gaze the entire way. "Thank you." He turned to say much the same thing to Dishpig, but the Seaman, still unsteady of his broken ankle, was staggering a little as he tried to get a better stand. Then, he stepped forward and without even registering it, Spider knew what was going to happen. The sound echoed through the room.


	24. Echoed

Chapter Twenty-Three;  
Echoed

The clap from the land hit the side of the ship and made the small figure half-asleep in her cabin snap awake. She frowned at her watch. A little after two-AM. So, tired and confused, she fell back against her pillow and was out like a light.

Twenty minutes later the men on the bridge realised what had happened.

***

Bomber screamed. Thankfully, however, she didn't try to stand up. Spider, meanwhile, couldn't move. His eyes were drawn to the wall behind them. A mix of red, white and brown splattered the walls. It was horrible and he felt like throwing up, but he couldn't take his eyes off it. Then, with one last laboured breath from Bomber, his eyes snapped back to the Sheriff. The American looked shocked at what he'd done, but the still-smoking weapon was still in his hand with his finger dancing lightly over the trigger.

Spider swore. "What the hell have you done?" He finally managed behind the cavalcade of words he'd get disciplined for were he still on the Parramatta. Safely aboard the Parramatta. He'd give anything right now to hear the CO yell at him for swearing and make him clean the entire deck with a toothbrush. Instead all he could hear was footsteps outside and sobs coming from beside him. He glanced at her. Bomber had collapsed into a pile on the floor, her legs tucked up and her forehead resting on her knees. He wanted to go to her, but any movement now could make the unstable American fire again. He glanced back at the Sheriff. "He has… had a broken ankle. He was trying to stand up without it hurting, he wasn't rushing you."

Hawk, Rush and the Lord entered the room frowning at the Sheriff. They seemed happy to find he'd been the one that had fired, but Hawk's face fell at the sight of Dishpig's bloody figure. He turned on the Sheriff and tugged the gun from his still-frozen hold. "Give me that! What the hell have you done?" Hawk thundered at the older man. The Sheriff didn't move. "What is wrong with you?" Nothing. Hawk turned to the men with him. "Take him outside." The Lord and Rush dragged him from the room. The gun hanging at his side, Hawk turned to them. "Now, which one of you volunteered to come out?" Spider nodded a confirmation it was himself. Hawk came to him and grabbed him roughly by his overalls. "Come on."

***

Archer glanced at the clock with a frown. Almost half-past two. At exactly that point he'd promised himself one large mug of cocoa and two marshmallows. It was his midnight snack and, the serial snacker he was, he needed to keep that time or else he'd go mad and dive into the small collection of chocolate-chip cookies in the mess.

But then, something moved on the EOD and Archer sat higher. He turned his full attention on it, gaining a look from the XO who frowned and walked over to him.

"What is it Chief Petty Officer?" Nero asked, narrowing his eyes at the EOD. Then, one of the figures waved. Archer heard him suddenly stop breathing. "Manley."

"Who's he got with him sir?" Archer asked.

"I'd say Webb, he's taller than the other two. What does he want?" Nero replied. He grabbed the phone nearby. "Sir, you better come up to the bridge." He put down the phone. "The Captain's on the way up."

"Too late, they're going back in." Archer said, watching them retreat back into the undergrowth. "I think that's all we'll see of them for now."

"I think you're right Archer, but keep watching the screen anyway."

***

"What was the point of that?" Spider asked as they headed back for the compound, the Leading Seaman again blindfolded. "To smile and say hello?"

"To show them you're fine, keep them looking for us." Hawk replied. He pushed Spider ahead of him and Spider took the chance to shake up the blindfold. They were inside again, corrugated iron floors all around his feet. Then Hawk removed the blindfold and Spider blinked in the light above him. "About the Sheriff…"

Spider cut him off. "I don't care."

"I don't think he's who we thought he was. The Sheriff we hired is a rebel with a cause, but he wouldn't kill someone for no reason."

"Uh, still don't care." Spider stopped when he realised what Hawk had said. "'Hired'? What is this, an online application or something? 'Do you want to hunt innocent people? Apply now.'"

"Something like that."

"So," Spider clarified. "Dishpig is dead because instead of the sharp-shooting Tex that applied, you got some angsty little nobody who fires when three unarmed people look like they're coming for him?"

"Something like that. He's new."

"Yeah, and you know who else was new? Dishpig. He was a Seaman. A fucking seaman for god's sake. A kid." Spider shook his head. "You can say what you want about the Sheriff, Quinn…" Spider watched Hawk frown at the use of his real name. "… but YOU took us from the Parramatta. YOU locked us down here with a worldwide bunch of anarchists and madmen. YOU wanted to be a somebody and decided the best way to do that was take us down with you. So, as far as I'm concerned, YOU killed Ryan Entwhistle."

Hawk was quiet for a very long time and Spider knew he'd got to him. Then, pulling open a door nearby that Spider hadn't noticed before, shoved him inside. He slammed the door behind Spider as he turned to find the room cleared of Dishpig and Bomber sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth. He went to her and sat down beside her. As he pulled his own legs up to his chin, Bomber looked up.

"How do we get out of this Spider?" She asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

Spider shook his head. "I don't know, but the Parramatta is just off the coast and they'll come ashore in the morning. When that happens it'll all be over."

"Yeah, but probably not the way we want it to end." Bomber sighed and lowered her head back to her knees. Spider just frowned and watched her until sleep enveloped him and he fell asleep against the wall behind them.


	25. Call to Arms

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Call to Arms

The only person not rushing around the ship that morning was Dee. Bedbound after refusing to leave the ship until her friends returned, she'd stayed in bed recovering from the gunshot wound Aardvark had inflicted. It wasn't a situation the impetuous Seaman liked to be in, rather wishing she were out with the others searching for her friends. She felt so useless sitting here and just waiting to see if the crew could snatch back their friends after searching for them since that night. It had felt like only yesterday when she, Paulie and Able Seaman Nick 'Frosty' Finch had rushed out on the deck at the sound of one of the RHIBs being lowered. They'd all been headed for the bridge, spurred on by reports that someone had gone overboard, when Paulie had heard it. Following the two men, Dee had found herself watching Aardvark, gun aimed the head of her new crewmate Spider, kidnapping her friends. She'd been so caught up in seeing Bomber and Dishpig out cold (a little voice in her head screaming that they were dead, she recalled in horror), that she didn't even see Aardvark turn the gun on her until she was spun back, her shoulder burning in pain. Thankfully Frosty had grabbed her before she hit the ground, but through the pain and confusion had been that one realisation – her friends were in even more trouble than her.

Emily had always been the type to look out for her friends first, so when she awoke to find Edmunds standing over her asking if she were okay, Archer winding a long bandage around her arm, her first question had been about her friends. Were they okay? Had they got them back? Edmunds' sad look had said it all. They'd lost the RHIB in the darkness and Spider, Bomber and Dishpig were in trouble. Real trouble according to Holey. Dee still couldn't believe the Lieutenant had been allowed back to work, but it wasn't her place to question Captain Edmunds' decisions; she was just a lowly Seaman, seated in her cabin praying her friends were okay.

***

"Launch the port RHIB." Nero's voice came through the radio on Jack's shoulder, the boarding party leader casting his eyes over his team. They were very different to his normal group, missing four integral members. In their place were Paulie, Frosty, a young Able nicknamed Bort as well as Doyle and Marks. He still hadn't quite registered in his mind the fact that his crewmates were in trouble. It was part of the enigma of Jack, he knew something in the forefront of his mind but to actually believe it he had to see it. And the thought of the Supply crew working against them all just scared him. He thought he'd known them. He'd shared long chats with Manley and Harker, taunted Lieutenant Holey about lost items and terrorised Harker when he once, in his first week, wandered into the women's bathrooms. Thankfully the only two girls on the ship hadn't been inside at the time otherwise Bomber probably would've decked him.

He thought about Bomber, his impetuous Boarding Party XO. She really was his right-hand man and an important part of the team. He could still recall her joining the Parramatta all those years ago, quiet and unassuming, not keen to talk to anyone at all about the circumstances that had brought the Queenslander to Sydney. Eventually she settled in, Jack liking to think it was with his help, and stopped being so quiet. In fact she did a complete one-eighty and became loud and outspoken, like a good cook should be she'd say, her way of explaining herself. But Jack didn't need an explanation, if anything he respected her more than most on the ship. He'd come to expect honesty and integrity from her, the kind of person you could count on in every situation because if she had a problem with you then she'd most definitely tell you in the brashest way possible.

But then Leading Seaman Webb had joined the ship.

Since then he hadn't known her like he thought he had. She'd become someone different. Now you couldn't be certain what she'd do next, from leaving an ordered task to backchat. This wasn't the Leading Seaman he'd been pushing to become a Petty Officer.

But none of that mattered now because until she returned to the Parramatta alive and well she couldn't return to the Bomber they all knew. The RHIB touched the water with a soft thud and they unclipped and sped towards the island. Soon, he told himself, he'd find his crewmates. Then things could go back to normal.

Soon.

***

Pre-dawn was when Spider awoke to the sound of sniffling from next to him. He put one hand out cautiously and it touched the warm leg of Bomber. She jerked away at the touch and Spider's hand slumped to the ground, but then she shocked him by taking his hand. "Spider? Are you awake?" She whispered close to his ear. He could feel her breath on his cheek and just murmured his reply. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me." He glanced up at the sound of voices outside, but he couldn't hear clearly what they were saying. "Did you get much sleep?"

"No, not much. I kept waking up, thinking this was all a dream, just kinda hoping, you know, that we were still on the Parramatta and that when I woke up I'd see Dee curled up with the pillow over her head muttering that she'd kill whoever invented alarms." The hint of a smile was evident in her voice, but it died away with the realisation they weren't on their ship. "But it's not a dream is it?"

Spider subconsciously registered her fingers dancing lightly over his and took her hand. For a minute she seemed about ready to pull away, but then the tension in her hand faded away and she let him hold it. He couldn't be certain, but it was almost as if she'd sensed that more than anything it was him seeking comfort from her. They stayed that way for a minute, both seemingly lost in their depths of despair, before three loud bangs on the door awoke them. Bomber jumped to her feet, dropping his hand, and Spider followed.

"Wakey wakey sunshines." A loud British voice came from beyond the door, but it didn't open and the man simply walked away.

Bomber disappeared from Spider's immediate sight and so he stood in the darkness alone, wondering where she was. His night vision wasn't great, but with enough pressing his eyes closed and reopened quickly he was able to draw in enough of the room. And so when Bomber moved quickly, a soft thud suggesting she'd slumped back against the wall, Spider realised she'd gone to the far corner of the room. He watched the corner for a moment, trying to make her shape out, but gave up and took a few steps back into his own corner.

"Spider?" Bomber's voice came out of the blue. He looked to her and nodded silently. Though she couldn't have seen it, she responded. "You religious?"

Spider gave a soft hiss of a laugh. "Not exactly. My mum used to take us to church on Sundays until I was ten and then I was given a choice. I chose not to go so I'll just say no."

"Neither am I. Mum thought it was a whole lot of hogwash." She paused. "But I have a confession to make. I've been praying."

"Really?" Spider asked softly, his voice cracking a little as he realised what Bomber was really saying. She'd given up fighting.

"It's all we can do isn't it? Pray." With a sigh she fell silent. Spider just looked to the ground.


	26. Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Rescue

The group converged on the island, heading in the direction Archer had seen Hawk and Spider emerge from. Treading silently lest they be heard and discovered, they eventually came across a small village, barely the size of the Parramatta's quarterdeck. Jack made the men split up, search the village for any sign of their men, but after an hour of searching Jack realised there was nothing here, but especially not their crewmates. The village was abandoned, deserted clearly a long time ago as many of the homes were falling into disrepair. As he returned to the others, young Frosty spoke up.

"I think this is Djianna sir, a famous old village. They say it's haunted, rumours of voices heard in the night, people going missing." He cast his eyes about the deserted little village as if any second now something large would jump out and drag him away. "They say bad luck befalls any who attempt to change or use this sacred ground."

Jack just snorted. "You're a typical sailor Frosty, far too superstitious for your own good."

"But, what if he isn't?" Paulie spoke up, holding aloft something small and silver. It was a small badge, a tiny little magpie. Jack recognised it straightaway, as did Paulie. "Sir, it's Dishpig's lucky Maggies badge." Dishpig was a fanatical Collingwood supporter, he wore the little silver magpie badge everywhere. "Dishpig's been through here, which means the others probably have too."

Jack glanced at Frosty. "Maybe you're right, maybe this place will spell bad luck, but it's not going to be ours." They trudged on in the direction of the silver magpie, headed due west.

Not longer after, about 500 metres from the village, they came across a field of shipping crates. They were the large metal ones used by ships and trains to carry food across long distances, and they'd been left in a makeshift shipping yard in the middle of nowhere. Had Jack not been so convinced they'd come across something of great importance, he would've been a little weirded out by it. They were a good two hours walk from the ocean. Who the hell would leave shipping crates this far inland? Unless, of course, they were being used for something. He rounded up the others and spoke in a hushed voice. "Okay, it'll be dawn soon and we need the cover of darkness for this one, so we'll need to split up and move quick. There's a good twenty or so shipping containers here, so we'll need to be certain before we bust any open otherwise we could alert them. The last thing we need is for someone to get shot. So, teams of two and tap the radio three times if you find any clues. Got it?" They parted, Jack taking young Bort with him. Passing four or five crates lying open, they eventually came across something bizarre. Within the centre of the crate collection sat three crates pushed and joined together, like adjoining rooms. One external door was cut into the side of one, but other than that there seemed to be no way in. Jack knew, from first sight, that this was their target. He tapped the radio then motioned for Bort to go get the others. Within minutes they all stood before the door, guns held high waiting for any signs of life. Then they got it. Someone coughed inside.

Jack and the others charged in.

***

"There is always more we can do." Spider said eventually, catching her eye. She shuffled in the darkness, clearly not happy to talk anymore or deal with anything right now, so Spider spoke instead. "I'm sorry I left."

"I don't care. It's not really the issue right now is it?"

Spider walked towards her. "I know, but what better time to address it eh? You still hate me, I know that."

"I don't hate you." Bomber muttered, but it was half-hearted.

"Yes you do. You're a horrible liar. But, really, we should talk about the whole business with the Hammersley. I put it behind me by constantly moving, constantly changing and forgetting."

"That why I wasn't included in any of this? Because I was a reminder?"

"No, you weren't a part of it because I was a wimp. I am a wimp. I struggled so hard on the Hammersley to become someone I wasn't, to become Buffer, but I wasn't him. I could never be him. He was strong, smart and cool. I was goofy, stupid and constantly tripping over my own feet." He gave a cold laugh at his own expense. "But you know what? You always made me feel like it was okay. Like I could make stupid decisions with the knowledge that you would walk right up to me, smack me in the head and tell me how to get out of it without too much flack."

"Even though you never listened when I did that, case in point the flag incident."

"That stupid flag set my promotions back a long way." He sighed.

"Promotions aren't everything. For a long time I stayed at base, avoiding promotions and ships because I was so scared that the minute I got back on a ship it would sink again. The Parramatta was the first ship since the Hammersley." Bomber said, standing up. She kicked something, the soft thud echoing around the room. "I was so scared something bad would happen I almost left the Navy altogether. Cos, you know, that's just what I do. Burn down a camp kitchen – run away to the Navy. Sink a Navy ship – run away to… well, I didn't know what I was going to run away to."

"The circus?" Spider put in with a smile.

Bomber punched him and he frowned, not even noticing she'd come right up next to him. "And join you again? Eh? Bearded Lady." He rubbed the spot she'd hit, having forgotten how hard she punched. "I was lucky to have my friend Josh there, he kinda put me back on the straight line and now look, I'm stuck in a crate in the Solomons and my only company is y…" She was broken off mid-sentence by a yell outside and then the sound of something large being knocked over. Gunfire echoed and Bomber grabbed Spider's hand, but nothing came for them and she looked up at him. "What the hell is happening out there?"

Spider shrugged. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good." The next second footsteps echoed in the hall outside their container and three hard knocks, like someone hitting something on the metal door, were heard. Then, slamming into the wall behind it, it burst open.

***

Three swift kicks from Paulie left the door swinging open, banging into the wall behind it with a loud clang. Metal on metal reverberated through the room as the others charged into the dark room, holding weapons aloft just in case. Jack motioned to Paulie who still stood with him at the doorway.

"Light." The young sailor held up a high-powered torch. As Paulie flicked the switch light fell over the only figure left in the room. All eyes fell on the man, bound by ropes and watching them with a smile. Jack opened his mouth to speak but the bound man got in first.

"Parramatta right?" His American voice washing over them. "You're too late, they're all gone."

**A/N: **I'm putting this on hold again, at least until the end of Red Gold, as I focus my attention on other things. I kinda want to save these big stories for the off-season, and I want to test how many times I can put this on hold before someone tries to kill me. I is looking at you Griffin, simply because I know you desperately want an excuse. *shakes head* So, in my stereotypical way, I leave you with a cliffie and no idea when this will return. Mwah ha ha. Hate me yet?


	27. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Sea Patrol'.

**It's A Small World After All**

**  
**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
The Other Side

"Home sweet home." A British voice drawled into Spider's ear as he looked up at the sight before him. A cruiser. Your average pleasure craft, barely big enough for five people, stood on the dock before him. He frowned and looked back at the Lord who was holding him tightly, causing the ropes on his wrists to bore into his skin. It stung like hell, but Spider didn't show the pain.

It had been almost an hour since the Lord and Hawk had burst into the room and grabbed Bomber and himself, tying their wrists with rope under promises that if they didn't struggle than the gun-toting Aardvark Harker in the doorway wouldn't have to shoot them. Spider agreed. Bomber had given up already and was too melancholy to care. Following that they'd been frog-marched from the room, passing Proteas and Senior as they led a now-bound Sheriff into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing with him?" Spider had asked Hawk.

Hawk had just smiled. "Your friends are on their way, twenty-minutes out according to our sources." At this news Spider made to yell out but Hawk wrapped a dirty cloth over his mouth and tied it tight. The cloth entered Spider's mouth and he had to roll his tongue back to stop himself licking it. It was disgusting. He just glared at Hawk as the Lord did much the same thing to Bomber. Her cloth was a little cleaner, but not much. "We have no use for him so we decided to give your boss a present." Spider thought it was stupid. Surely the Sheriff would talk. But Hawk seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry, the Sheriff doesn't know where we're going. And this way he can tell your CO what we're up to." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Anarchy." Then, giving a cold laugh, he shoved Spider ahead of him, out into the darkness. As they hurried through the centre of the island, Spider could only just make out the landmarks around him. Trees. More trees. Some kind of stone monument – he committed that to memory, and more trees. And eventually, as dawn started to break to the east, they came to the beach and a makeshift jetty, little more than a rock wall jutting out from the sand. And there, sidled up next to it, sat 'home sweet home'. Spider allowed himself to be led aboard, protest on his lips but unable to speak. He was out of the frypan and into the fire. The ordeal was nowhere near over yet.

*

Back on the HMAS Parramatta, on the other side of the island, the search party were dragging a still-beaming Sheriff off the RHIB. The man had been silent the entire trip back, but now he was getting his attitude back. "So, the girl, what was her name?"

"Was?" Doyle blanched but Jack ignored the bait.

"'The girl's name is Leading Seaman Brown." He pulled tighter on the Sheriff's collar and the American gave a slight cough. Jack forced back a triumphant smile. "Where have your lot taken her?"

The Sheriff just shrugged. "Nobody tells me anything. I don't think they trust me."

"Well, they did leave you there to rot." Marks pointed out, glaring at the Nightowl man. The Sheriff just beamed.

"Indeed they did buckaroo." He glanced at Jack. "But I'd rather be with you guys than where they're headed right now anyway."

"Where are they going?" Jack demanded, clenching the Sheriff's collar in his fist and turning the Sheriff so he hit a bulwark behind him.

The American just gave a cold smile. "Hell."

Jack looked back at the others. "Get back inside, tell the CO we missed them. Show him the badge." Doyle looked like he made to protest, but Jack's stare forced him back and they walked away. Jack looked back at the Sheriff, shoving him against the bulwark again. The Sheriff gave up a glimmer of pain in his eyes but it was soon gone. "Let me tell you, there's a lot of people on this ship that would like to see you strung up, and I'm at the top of the list."

"I got it mate."

"I'm not your mate." Jack growled. The Sheriff just beamed. "What I'm trying to say is, you help us and you'll be alright. You screw us over and any of our men get killed, I swear to god, you'll be wishing you'd joined the rest of your terrorist group in hell."

"Is this the part where you say capisce?"

Jack glowered. "Don't push me." Then, tugging the Sheriff back, he ushered him inside.

*

"At least we've got bunks." It had been almost 30 minutes since Spider and Bomber had been dragged onto the cruiser and down to a small cabin at the base of the ship. The room, little more than a bunk and a desk, was your typical wood-panelled cabin. It had one porthole, glued shut, and a small connecting bathroom. There were no obvious means of escape, except through the main door, and it went without saying that that route was guarded.

Having spent most of the 30 minutes casing the joint, Spider had returned from another scour of the bathroom to find Bomber had crawled into the top bunk and lay there staring at the ceiling. She hadn't spoken since they'd left the crate and the look on her face told Spider she wasn't really in the mood for a chat right now either. But Spider was determined not to let her fall into depression. The minute she gave up, he gave up, and they were both screwed. "Scissors, paper, rock for the top bunk." He beamed but Bomber didn't even register he was talking. "Bomb, come on, we'll get out of this. We always do. You, me and bad situations – we're like Houdini." She sniffed, but it was the extent of her movement. Spider sighed. "You can't stay low Bec. We give up, they win." She opened her mouth and Spider thought for a second she was about to speak, but instead she just rubbed at her lip then closed up again, this time looking right over his head at a spot on the wall. Shaking his head slowly, Spider sat down on the bottom bunk and put his head in his hands. This sucked.


	28. Madmen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Sea Patrol' or the Parramatta. Man I wish I owned the Parramatta… *sigh*

**It's A Small World After All**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
Madmen

"Jack?" A pair of eyes caught Jack's as he passed the Messdecks on his way to the CO's office. The eyes were a deep black and they looked at Jack from young, wide eyes. It was Dee. "Any sign of them?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry Seaman Wong, nothing yet. But we'll get them back, don't worry." He wished he could believe that, but after the business with the Sheriff he wasn't so certain. If the Sheriff was an outcast from the group then it made him wonder about the people who had cast him out – they were likely even more nuts than the American.

"I know." With a smile Dee went back into the room and shut the door. Jack sighed and kept moving, passing a few more crewmates looking for an update on their friends. He gave them much the same response he'd given Dee – it would be okay.

Hopefully.

*

Breakfast consisted of hard-boiled eggs, something Hawk told them they could consider a luxury. "It's just nice to have a generator again. Too bad Aardvark ate all the bacon. He's a pig." He was standing in the doorway, tapping a handgun against his inside wrist as he spoke. Bomber hadn't come down from the top bunk for breakfast, let alone said anything, and had refused the boiled egg Hawk had waved in her face. After realising Bomber wasn't going to sink to his level, he'd gone back to the door and turned his attention on Spider. "Enjoyed a shower yet? We have hot water. You should use it." Spider had ignored him, biting into an egg and pulling a face like he was sucking one instead. "Or get the little lady in there too?" Hawk had given him a cold smile then and raised his eyebrows.

Spider had finally managed to find the words he'd wanted to say since Hawk walked in. "Get the hell out." With another grin Hawk did just that, slamming the door behind him. Spider looked up at Bomber and held out an egg. She reached out and took it slowly, biting into it with a sigh. "It'll be okay." Spider interpreted. She glanced at him with a very disbelieving look. "It will." She shrugged a silent reply then went back to staring at the cabin roof.

*

Edmunds stood with Jack in the doorway to the secure cabin the Sheriff was locked in. He was seated on his bunk looking as happy as a clam, just smiling back at the Parramatta men as they stood watching him, their conversation having ground to a halt once Jack had finished how they'd come to obtain the American rather than the three sailors they'd been sent to find.

"Will he tell us anything?" Edmunds finally said, breaking the silence. The Sheriff looked up with a cold smile.

"Not likely sir. Unless what you want to hear is big-headed self-love."

Edmunds shook his head. "Doesn't help me locate my crew so, no, not really." He scratched his chin. "Or maybe it will…" with a mysterious smile he left Jack at the door and stepped further into the room. "Hi Sheriff, I'm Captain Edmunds, the Commanding Officer of this ship. But you already know that don't you?"

The American nodded. "We got files on everyone."

"That's a lot of reading then?" The Sheriff shrugged and Edmunds continued. "So you know everything you need to know about me but I don't know anything about you. That's not exactly fair is it?"

The Sheriff shrugged again. "That's the way it goes I'm afraid."

"Well, not exactly nothing. I know you're American. Deep south by that accent. Louisiana?" Nothing. "Alabama?" Still nothing. "Texas?" The Sheriff looked about ready to be sick. "Not a fan of Texans?"

"No one likes Texans except Texans."

Edmunds gave a dry laugh. "I didn't know that. So who hates Texans the most?" The Sheriff shrugged. "Mississippi?" Nothing. "Kentucky?" There was a glimmer of something on the Sheriff's face and Edmunds read it for what it was. "A Kentucky man eh? Nice place?" The Sheriff held his ground. "Okay, feeling a bit homesick then? I understand. I get like that too." He glanced back at Jack who was watching with interest. Edmunds got back to work. "So, we know you work for Nightowl. We've looked them up but apparently it's very hard to get information on them. We've gathered they recruit the best in the business within each country. So what are you the best at? A deep south man I hope you don't mind the clichés but can I say weaponry?" His eyes gave him away. "A weapons man? Best in the south?" He gave a small smile, sensing a breakthrough. "Weaponry, that's a real family business down there isn't it?" Sheriff shrugged. "What's with the shrugging Sheriff? You've lost your cocky charm since I figured out you were a Kentucky gun-toter. Come on, it's not exactly giving a lot away is it?" He caught the Sheriff's eye and gave a cold smile. "Unless I'm wrong and you're just some Texan backwater hick who bundled in on a science degree and has never held a real gun in his life."

"Hey, I've been shooting since before I could t…"

He stopped as he realised he'd given too much away. "Before you could what? Walk? Talk? Because you can talk alright, all talk. A gun-toting kid. Now I know you down-south types are known for being a bit backward, but no self-respecting trailer trash gives their young kid a gun without reason." He grinned. "You trailer trash Sheriff?"

"Best shot in Frankfort. Could hit a beer bottle from a mile away before I turned 5. No trailer trash in sight, unlike you Mr. Edmunds. Single-parent western Sydney… what do you call them?"

"Bogans?"

"Yeah, bogans. We called them rednecks. No rednecks on our land."

"A rich family then Sheriff? A rich, Frankfort family known for their guns." The Sheriff turned a shade of white at what he'd given away. "You want to give me your name and just make it easier for me, or do you want me to go looking?"

"Do whatever you want, you won't get me to talk."

Edmunds nodded. "Of course, I'll see you soon." Then, striding from the room, Edmunds slammed and locked the cabin door behind him.


	29. Hold My Hand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Sea Patrol' or sexy Spider. Dammit!

Yay! I graduated! So here's a shiny new chapter to go with my shiny new degree…

**It's A Small World After All**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
Hold My Hand

Another dream. Another feeling of being strangled, her chest filling with water or maybe that was just the lack of air. Bomber awoke in a flash, glancing around the small cabin. Her breathing getting heavier as the dream lingered about her still, she drew the attention of the man in the bottom bunk.

"Bec? Are you okay?" Spider called from below.

Bomber frowned. "Not really." Within a second Spider was standing, watching her as she fell back against the pillow, pulling the sheets over herself in an attempt at comfort when all of a sudden she felt awfully exposed. She put her arm over her face but spoke. "Do you still think about the Hammersley?"

"Of course, all the time. I regret what happened that day, the actions we took and the way we handled what was already a bad situation. We taunted those eco-militants instead of just capturing them and we paid the price for underestimating them."

Bomber opened her eyes and looked at him. "You regret YOUR actions that day?" He shrugged. She frowned. "You shouldn't, you were great." She sighed and covered her eyes again. "I remember the evacuation, the pull as she went down. Nav's screams, RO on the radio looking for help right until the last second when Buffer had pulled him away. Afterwards when we realized…" she coughed under the memory. The memory of the roll call and count. They were one crewmember down and he never resurfaced. Then a nicer memory. She uncovered her eyes again and found Spider watching her, concern etched on his face. "I remember giving up, the pull of the sinking ship dragging me down through the rubble and lifejackets, I thought I was done for – and then you grabbed my hand, called my name and woke me up from that horrible dream."

"You weren't even trying to fight it." Spider said slowly, remembering that day. "I was counting the crew in my head as I was treading water, catching sight of everyone, the crew that attacked just high-tailing it away, leaving us there. Then the X said she couldn't see you or…" he sighed. "Then I saw your hand, your mum's bracelet, and… it was instinct, like something else took over, and even though I knew you'd probably drag me down with you, I grabbed your hand. I lost grip twice, maybe three times, and then you gripped back."

"Thank you." Bomber breathed, looking overcome by memories.

"You can't keep dwelling on that day Bec, it'll eat you up."

"How can I forget it?" She put on a tough smile. "When'd you get so philosophical Spider?"

Spider grinned. "I've always been brilliant, just hiding it."

"And you hid it so well too." She laughed and he poked his tongue out. "We all genuinely believed you were an idiot." She fell quiet and her eyes fell back to her hands. Spider watched her, knowing she felt the same about losing the old ship as he did. The light in her eyes had died the same day that ship did, as it did for him, and now he was looking at someone caught between the trouble of the past and the mess that was 'today'. He sat down in the chair by the desk and watched her. Eventually she glanced at him. "What?"

Spider shook his head. "Nothing." She rolled back onto her back. "Are you okay now?" She nodded silently, her arms over her eyes again. But he could see clearly that she wasn't well at all. "We have to get out of here." He spoke more for his own benefit than hers, but she looked up at his words anyway.

"How?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch him.

"There's always a way." He yanked open the drawer behind him and looked in, pulling out a box of matches, a map and a pen. He frowned at the small amount of supplies inside before his eyes fell on something pushed up in the far corner. "There's always a way."

*

"Straight from base." The Parramatta's CIS, a boyish-looking 26-year-old nicknamed Harry, appeared on the bridge holding a piece of paper out to Edmunds. He took it quickly and scanned it before handing it to Nero.

"Thank you Leading Seaman Lloyd." Harry left and Edmunds glanced at Nero. "Six names?"

"Six gun-selling rich families in Frankfort. In the grand scheme of things that's not too bad." He flipped over the paper and read something Edmunds had missed. "Actually sir, there might be something here." He passed the page back to Edmunds who glanced at it.

"The Crowns. Six generations of military service. Sounds like the breakthrough we need." Edmunds smiled at the report. "Jackson Crown, 28." He gave a small nod. "I think we've found The Sheriff."

*

"Lunch time kiddies." The British man entered the room holding a tray of crackers and cheese pieces. "Eat up, you'll need your strength."

Spider, who was seated on the desk at the other end of the room poring over a map he'd found in the top drawer, glanced up slowly. "Strength to do what? Kick your ass? Cos, you know, that's what I'd like to do."

Bomber sat up, looking between the two men. The Lord just grinned. "You're growing on me Leading Seaman Webb, you really are." He put the platter down on the desk by the door. "Now, play nice kiddies." He waved a pistol he'd just pulled from his pocket at them. "Or else."

Bomber jumped down from the top bunk. "Or else what? You'll lock us in the base of a ship?"

Lord grinned. "Feisty and witty." He smirked at her. "Sexy." Bomber rolled her eyes and looked away. Spider stood up, ready to kick his ass if necessary, but the Lord didn't do anything, just giving them a grin and backing out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

After a thirty-second wait Spider frowned. "Did you hear him lock it?" he asked.

Bomber tested the door. "No, but it's locked."

"And he didn't try the handle?" Bomber shook her head again. "Great."

She frowned. "How is that 'great'? We're still locked in."

Spider held up a roll of masking tape. "It's just great, trust me."


	30. Sealed

Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
Sealed

"How are you going to get us out of here with just masking tape, MacGyver?" Bomber made a face.

Spider rolled his eyes. "I'm going to build a time-machine out of masking tape and travel back to a week ago. No, I'm going to tape the door."

Bomber shook her head. "That doesn't actually work in the real world, you know?"

"Oh yeah? Is that why I always managed to break into my brother's room and nick his skateboard?" He rolled the masking tape around on his index finger. "Now stand back sweetheart and see how it's done." He grinned, taking on a bad American accent.

Bomber actually smiled. "You're an idiot." She sat down on the bottom bunk, curling her legs up under her and grabbing a cracker off the collection by the door. She munched it silently, staring at the ground deep in thought.

"You okay?" Spider asked, watching her. He put down the masking tape and joined her on the bunk. She glanced up at him with a nod. "Sure?"

"Mhm, just thinking." She frowned. "I had this dream once where I was locked in the base of a ship and I had to pick the lock with a paperclip. When I woke up I realised I had no idea how to do it." She gave a soft laugh.

"You often have dreams where you realise your own inability to get out of a bad situation?" Spider teased, prodding her in the arm.

Bomber's grin fell. "No, that was one of the good ones. Usually they're much darker. Usually they don't end well." She sighed then grabbed another cracker. "But enough of that, unless you want to psychoanalyse my bad dreams?"

He put his hand on her knee without thinking. "Maybe someone needs to, you're clearly having problems with them."

She glanced at his hand then, picking it up, placed it softly back on his own leg. Spider realized what he'd done and shoved his hand in his pocket. She acted like she didn't notice. "I hope you're not insinuating I need a psych counsel?" He shook his head. "Well, maybe I do." She gave him a sad smile then grabbed another cracker and cheese. She bit into it and spoke with food in her mouth. "One day a dream is actually going to get the better of me and I will stop breathing."

Spider frowned. "I thought the idea was that in dreams you wake up before you die in them?"

"Hopefully." She grabbed another cracker and handed it to him. He took it slowly. "Eat up, if we're really doing this escape plan 'you'll need your strength'." She did a bad impersonation of the Lord with a grin. Spider shoved the cracker in his mouth with a shake of his head. "So, what's the plan General Macarthur?"

***

"Jackson Crown?" Edmunds smiled at the Nightowl figure. The American looked up. "I'm right aren't I?" He didn't get an answer, so Edmunds took it as a yes. "There's a bit of a lookout on you Jackson. Apparently you're America's Most Wanted." Edmunds consulted his list. "AWOL whilst on duty. Reported missing by your family. Suspected of an attack on the President's life. Illegal arms deals with Europe. The list continues." He folded up the sheet of paper. "But you know what Jackson, I couldn't give an owl's hoot about the trouble you've caused in the good old U.S of A. All I care about is my sailors." Crown frowned. "So, here's what I'm going to do. You're going to tell me how to find them and then, when I get them back and the rest of your group are brought into custody, I'm going to lose you overboard off the coast of Papua New Guinea and no one need be none the wiser."

Crown interpreted. "You'll let me go?"

"Help me, help you Mr. Crown, it's that simple."

"What about your laws and stuff? Aren't you required to bring me in?" He frowned again. "How do I know you're not just saying this to get me to talk?"

"Essentially Mr. Crown, you can't trust me, not as far as you could throw me which, by looking at you, I can assume is quite far." Crown looked away as Edmunds gave a sly smile. "But either you help me and hope to God my men return okay or you stay there and wait for your friends to join you. The friends that locked you up and left you for us. Yes, those friends. And then, when we get home I'll personally frog-march you to the American embassy." Crown gave a small nod. "Trust me Mr. Crown, I'm nowhere near a stickler for rules anymore. All they get you is paperwork, abducted sailors in a foreign country and the ability to be Navy scapegoat for a week or two. The Chief already wants my stripes Mr. Crown. What's the worst he could do if I give you a hand to avoid your destruction?"

Slowly Crown gave in. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you what I know."

***

"Grubs up." Aardvark Harker pushed open the cabin door, holding a tray out in front of him, and frowned at the single figure in the cabin. "Where's Webb?" Bomber thumbed silently to the closed bathroom door and Aardvark nodded, thudding the tray down on the table next to the door with a nod. Bomber stood to come towards him and Aardvark watched her from the doorway, glancing back at the man behind him, Senior, who was guarding the doorway lest either of the captives try anything on the Leading Seaman. As Bomber's feet touched the ground her knees gave away and she collapsed. Aardvark stepped forward instinctively but Bomber held up a hand.

"Don't act like you care now." She snapped. He frowned but stayed where he was, challenged by his fellow sailor. She pushed herself to her feet and, ignoring his hand again, returned to the desk. As she sat back down again she glared. "Why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "I don't exactly want you dying on me Bomber."

"You didn't seem to mind the idea much when you poisoned the soup and brought us here. Don't tell me you're developed a conscience since then?" He gave her a blank look. She scoffed. "Oh no, you genuinely believe you haven't done anything wrong don't you?"

Aardvark stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Dishpig wasn't meant to die."

"Damn right he wasn't!" Bomber growled back, barely moving as the bathroom door opened and a figure stepped out. "He was a kid!"

"No, I mean, it wasn't part of the plan. When that happened, well, everything after that has been going wrong." Bomber's glare lowered and she listened as Aardvark continued. "I didn't sign up for murder. I didn't join to kill a kid's life. And now I'm worried that when something else goes even a little awry, they'll do something drastic. Hawk'll do something drastic."

"Then help us get out of here Aaron. You can still fix this."

Aardvark shook his head. "It's too la…"

"Hey!" A Spanish accented yell came from the doorway. "Get back in there." Aardvark and Bomber looked up to find Spider pinned against the doorframe, his right arm pressed behind him and the left holding a hand up in surrender as Senior pressed a shotgun to his chest. "One more move and I'll shoot you."

"Alright amigo, calm down." Spider stepped out of the doorframe just as Aardvark looked back at Bomber. He looked hurt.

"All a diversion so he could escape?" Bomber gave a smile and a shrug. "Okay, fine." Aardvark grabbed the plate of dinner and, pulling the door shut behind him, left the room. Spider glanced back at Bomber with a smile.

"You played a blinder."

"Yeah, damsel in distress. Ugh, I feel dirty." She gave a shudder, but a smile stayed on her face. "So, did it work?"

Spider went to the doorway and turned the handle. It rotated the entire way in his hand, but he didn't pull at the door and just let it stay shut. He grinned back at her. "Yeah, it did."

"I was wrong about you Billy Webb, secret Boy Scout." He laughed. "A wad of masking tape in a lock. It's not rocket science…"

"… but then I've never been one for science."

"True. Or mathematics. Or basic English. Or geography. Or history. Or…"

"Okay, okay." Spider laughed. "I get it." Bomber grinned but it fell as her stomach grumbled. She frowned at it.

"I do wish they'd left dinner though. It looked like soup."

"It wouldn't've been as good as your celery soup."

Bomber grinned. "Oh Spider, you always know just the right thing to say." He just laughed.


	31. Conquest

It's my birthday and I'll update if I want to…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the HMAS Parramatta. I wish… *grabby hands*

**A/N: **This was inspired (only partially, but still randomly!) by the weirdest sight suburban Sydney will ever see – three Billy goats in the back of a truck driving through the suburbs. Yes, I walked past them last week whilst walking home from Centrelink. Oh man I love my suburb… ((no, I don't live in rural Sydney either if you want to ask – I live in a built-up area near the harbour…))

So this chapter is dedicated… to goats! ;)

Chapter Thirty;  
Conquest

The cabin was silent, the two Parramatta sailors waiting in anticipation for what may come from their captive – the once enigmatic but now silent American Jackson Crown. At 28 he already had a history a mile long. He'd joined the American Army at 19, shipped off to a war he neither cared for nor understood. Three years of battles later he fell in with a group who were keen to get out but knew that without Army money they'd be nothing. So they'd faked their own deaths, a move that had paid off for a few days as they 'disappeared' into the foothills of some foreign sand-swept country. But they couldn't stay hidden for long and when their deaths were discovered to be false they were designated the title of AWOL, their pay and death pay cancelled and their families informed. It was at this point that Jackson, now 22, became the man he was today. Two years later he would find his way back to America through foreign ports and illegal boat smugglers, paying more than was necessary to ensure his new identity was all anyone knew of him. He would fall in with a group of racists and haters, people who opposed not only everything freedom and the Bill of Rights stood for, but also what it didn't. They hated everything. They blamed the President. During a speech in Minnesota, Colt in hand, Crown intended to deal out some of his own justice. He failed, but he wasn't caught. It was not long after this that his group merged into something greater – Nightowl. Combining with anarchists from other countries around the world, Nightowl was formed, taking the best of the best with it. Jackson was dragged along in tow, signed up online through peer pressure and thus his place in Nightowl was born. It was hard to believe, all those years ago, he was once a young Private 1st Class with hopes of liberating whole countries with little more than a gun and naivety. Now he sat in the cabin of an Australian Navy vessel with a scowling Petty Officer and a calm-looking (but probably feeling just like the Petty Officer looked) Captain wanting answers on where his life had taken a very big step in very much the wrong direction. He'd outlined this so far to them, neither looking at all interested in how, as a child, he'd aspired to be a spaceman. Now they just wanted to know where their people were, and the Sheriff couldn't hold off on that any longer.

"If they've left the compound then they'll be on a boat on the other side of the island," he began. "Senior has this old vessel he calls a boat. Not much of one really, but nice enough. Small."

"Don't care, give us a name."

The Sheriff shrugged. He knew, but he wasn't going to show all his cards just yet. What were to stop them locking him up right now if he did that? "I don't remember; it's been a while since I last saw it."

"It's also been a while since you left Frankfort but you seem to remember that clear as day." The Petty Officer growled, leaning forward like he wanted to strangle The Sheriff. Jackson just gave a soft smile.

"You don't forget these kinds of things – things from your childhood." He turned his attention to the Captain. "Sorry Captain Edmunds, if it comes back I'll be sure to tell you."

"You do that." Edmunds frowned. "So, what are Nightowl up to? How many of you are there? What do they want?"

"What are they up to? Hmmm, anarchy." The Sheriff started, ticking the questions off on his fingers. "How many are there? More than you'd want to know. And what do they want? See the answer to question one."

Edmunds stayed calm even though the Petty Officer nicknamed Jack looked about ready to tear the Nightowl man to shreds. "Please elaborate on those answers."

"First, how many of us are there? About 40 in total. Mostly in groups of eight. But then we have a habit of picking up a few friends and family along the way, like Harker and Hawk."

"So Hawk isn't actually part of Nightowl?"

"Not officially, no. He's The Lord's cousin. Probably why he's so keen to prove himself."

Edmunds nodded. Crown was right. Hawk was young and impetuous; he'd seen that from the moment he'd joined the Parramatta. He'd liked the ideals back then, but now he just seemed unstable, easily turned. If it were possible, it made things worse. "So roughly five groups?" The Sheriff nodded. "Where? Doing what?"

The Sheriff shrugged and Edmunds frowned, but Jackson just shook his head. "No, really, we're only told OUR mission."

"Which is what?"

"We're to restart a war in the Solomons, opening the way for outside help."

"Australia is the first line of aid if the Solomons were to face another political dispute."

The Sheriff shook his head. "Not if you started it, then it would be America."

Edmunds nodded slowly. "We start trouble, America intervenes and thus the friendship is tested. Problem is, we're in the Solomons, not some reputable ship. After the pirate thing, if we started firing on the Solomons the Navy would sell us down the river faster than you can say 'not our fault'."

The Sheriff shook his head. "You were targeted. I thought you knew this by now. You're the Australian Navy's weak link. If another ship of your fleet fired on the Solomons then your Chief would send up aid and be writing press releases faster than you can say 'acts of terrorism', but you guys, expect the headlines: Rogue Captain, Navy Mongrels Terrorise Solomons, Peace Keeping Mission of Terror. It writes itself."

Jack frowned. "I don't get it. How does that help cause a coup in the Solomons?"

Edmunds laid it out for him. "The Solomon Islands are filled with Australian peacekeepers, mostly army. If we start causing trouble and the islanders realise, they'll suspect an invasion. Those that caused the trouble all those years ago are still there and will rise again under new provocation. That is how the coup will begin and that is how Australia will become the enemy." Edmunds looked back at The Sheriff. "No one will believe we're invading after everything we've done for the islands."

The Sheriff just shrugged. "Well, if you want to test that then go right ahead."

"I don't." Edmunds frowned at his watch. It was getting late. Even if they got the name of the ship now, there would be little they could do in the dark. "The name of the boat?" The Sheriff stayed silent. "Fine, but I want a name by morning or there will be hell to pay, you got that Crown?" Then, with a nod at Jack to re-tie the American to the bunk, Edmunds left the room.

*

Bomber's stomach grumbled and she frowned at it, cursing it for ruining the silence overwhelming the ship. She didn't know what time it was, but the single porthole they had told them night had long since fallen. She sat in silence on the floor of the cabin, back pressed to the door as she listened for movement outside. Footsteps could be heard but they were a decent distance away. Spider lay on the bottom bunk nearby, only his breathing coming from him as he lay on his back, mouth open wide. She'd seen him sleep like that many times on the Hammersley and simply snickered at the small line of drool seeping from the corner of his lip and down onto the pillow. He slept like her dog when she was a kid, out on his back, tongue out one side, looking like he was dead. Aside from the tongue out the side, the resemblance was scary. Of course Spider was a little better in this situation than a dog, but still…

He'd promised they'd go at dawn; all they had to do was stay vigilant for the night. Staying vigilant meant sleeping shifts, something that Bomber didn't mind. She wasn't tired anyway, just mad. How she'd let herself get into this situation was what annoyed her the most. She was smarter than this. She should've known. She should've figured out something was wrong. She should've…

She was being far too hard on herself Spider said. No one knew, not even the Captain, but still Bomber couldn't help it. She was hard on herself all the time now, unable to stop it. She had been a mess since the Hammersley and now she… well, she was a bigger mess.

She snapped up from her thoughts as the door shifted and Bomber thought for a moment that they'd been discovered, but took a breath when she realised it was just a strong gust of wind. She leant against it harder, keeping it from blowing open and giving away what they'd done. This was the one flaw in Spider's plan, but she daren't point it out to him – he'd been so proud of the plan when he'd initiated it. So Bomber stayed silent, pressed against the door, just waiting for the first light of day…


	32. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own that sexy Spider…

_It's A Small World After All_

Chapter Thirty-One;  
Breakaway

Something wormed its way into his ribs and Spider awoke with a start, glaring at Bomber as she withdrew her finger and smiled. "Oh, you're awake." He skipped over the 'because you just rib raped me' and shook his head. "It's dawn, let's roll."

Spider cast his eyes to the porthole and noticed the thin pink streaks of light indicating she was right. "Okay, check the coast is clear." She nodded and went to the door, sliding it open a little and peeping out. Giving a thumbs-up, Spider jumped to his feet and grabbed the roll of masking tape and a magazine from the desk.

Bomber lowered an eyebrow at it. "What are you going to do with that? 'Take 5' him to death?"

"Okay, 1: it's porn. 2: the masking tape is to tape their mouths and wrists in case we get our own hostages and the magazine works as a silencer in case we get our hands on a gun."

"You were a boy scout as a kid weren't you?"

Spider grinned. "Hence my knowledge of porn." She actually gave a soft chuckle at that. "Let's go, it's nearly breakfast time."

They reached the end of the small hall from their room before footsteps around the corner alerted them to movement. Bomber ducked down and peeked out, not seen from that angle by the oncoming person. He carried a tray before him and looked rather proud of himself. Bomber ducked back behind the wall and smiled. 'His hands are full' she mouthed, giving one finger to indicate he was alone. Either the rest of the crew were lazy or they were getting cocky, assuming she and Spider would never find a way out. They were about to realise laziness got you the Bomber treatment and Spider watched with a small smile as the figure stepped out from behind the corner and Bomber pounced. It was Hawk and, it seemed, her chance at revenge. So, even before he could register that they were there, she'd stamped her heel down on his foot and he took a step back. Spider stepped out and grabbed at the tray, ensuring nothing was spilt and a crash was heard. Any loud crashes would be their demise. At the moment stealth and Bomber's amazing ability to move like a peeved-off jungle cat were their strengths. With a swift punch to the diaphragm he was winded, unable to talk let alone breathe properly, and with another to his face, breaking his nose violently, the Australian was down. Bomber pumped her fist. "Bam!" She gave him a kick in the ribs and pointed at him triumphantly. "How do you like me now?"

Spider scoffed. "Remind me never to pick a fight with you."

She glanced back at him with a grin. "Good call." As Spider utilised his chance to use the masking tape she kept moving.

***

The three raps on the door were designed to wake the American up, so when Jack and Captain Edmunds entered the room to find their captive wide-awake and looking a little alarmed they frowned. Edmunds finally said what they'd both been thinking. "Did you sleep last night Mr. Crown?" The American stayed silent. "Well, hopefully this will make you feel a little better." Sliding the tray across the desk towards Sheriff, Edmunds pulled up the chair Jack had been sitting on the night before and took a seat. "Sleep well?"

"Your Petty Officer tied me to this rung so tight I couldn't move." As if to make his point he shifted a little. He didn't move far.

Edmunds gave him a blank look. "I know, I told him to."

The Sheriff frowned. "I thought as representatives of Australia you're supposed to treat your captives with dignity and respect."

A dark look crossed Edmunds face. "The Australian government don't know we have you." He leant forward a little. "Which means if something were to happen, there'd be no one to help you." A cold smile danced across his usually pensive expression. Captain Leonard Edmunds often gave the impression someone's kindly uncle would give – thoughtful, caring and a generally good man. Of course he was all these things, but if you crossed him you'd better watch your back. Fiercely loyal and good to those who were good to him, messing with Edmunds' allies meant messing with him, and messing with him meant ugly future moments for you. Sheriff was seeing this in Edmunds eyes right now; the moves planned to break down the American any chance Edmunds could get. He suddenly wasn't so hungry.

"This is a breach of UN civil rights."

Edmunds nodded. "I know." He leant back in his chair. "The name of Senor's boat. Now."

***

The duo stepped out into the main hall of the boat, headed for the only direction they knew would lead out – up. The boat was old, a bit of a rust bucket actually, and the only place that seemed new was where Bomber and Spider had just been held captive. The rest had the air of an old Indonesian fishing trawler, much like those they had been forced to board during their time on the patrol boats. Bomber tried once again not to think about the Hammersley, but it was hard. Everything reminded her of it. Everything except the Parramatta, and right now she'd give her right arm, six fingers and all her teeth just to see it. She missed it terribly and was surprised at how fond she'd grown of the big metal monster. It was like a crushing teenager the idea in her head that if she just saw it, heard it's name, sensed it's presence one more time they'd be alright. Of course that did mean getting out first, a task made decidedly harder by the appearance on the stairs of three figures. She didn't recognise any of them and unable to hear their words couldn't determine either, so just pushed Spider back behind her and into a nearby doorway as they started down from where she guessed the bridge was located. As they got closer the pair stepped into the room and softly closed the door behind them, noting it was some kind of office, a desk full of papers piled high at the back of the room. Curiosity got the better of Bomber and she headed towards them.

"Now what?" Spider whispered, Bomber unsure whether he was referring to their escape or the fact she was scanning papers like a high school student studying the minutes before her exams.

"Well," Bomber returned, hazarding a guess on the escape plan, "First we'll have to get past Larry, Curly and Moe out there."

"I mean, what shiny things have distracted you now?"

Bad guess, he had meant the papers. "Nothing, they're just logs." She read one aloud. "'Day 6; Hawk's still in The Gulf with the Parramatta. Has informed us of a shipment of weapons suspected to be making their way into Tehran on the 4th. Intercept planning has begun.' Hmm, wonder what terrorist organisation they gave those to." Bomber slammed the papers down roughly then looked back at Spider. "They gone?"

As he was closer to the door he edged over and peeked out. "They're headed back upstairs," he whispered back with a frown. "I think something's wrong."

"Unless we're sinking, it's all good. Out, go." Bomber pushed him from the room and they took shelter under the stairs, watching as the three figures she now recognised as Sheikh, Rush and The Lord argued loudly, covering the sounds from upstairs. They finally fell silent though as the radio crackled right above them and Bomber shot Spider a look as they recognised the voice coming across the ship's speaker system. "The Emperor Argyle, this is the HMAS Parramatta. You are carrying three Australian Navy personnel and we will be at your location in 03 minutes to collect them. If you give them up without confrontation you will be taken into custody without any harm to yourselves or your boat. If not, we will be forced to fire upon you. I stress, we can do this amicably or not." It was Nero.

"Salvation." Bomber whispered with a grin.

"It's not over yet." Spider replied solemnly, listening as the men on the stairs, now moving quickly up to the bridge, replied in the negative.

Nero responded. "In that case Emperor Argyle, consider yourselves the property of the Royal Australian Navy. We will be with you soon." The radio went quiet.

"See." He glanced down at Bomber to find her kneeling over a crate on the floor. She looked up at him with a smile, holding a hand-held harpoon gun.

"It will be over soon." Then, grabbing the banister, she started up to the cabin above her without a blink.


End file.
